The Gryffindor Assassin
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: None-epilogue compliant, canon up to everything else. Overwhelmed by the pain of Fred's death, Ron follows after the legend of a secret organization that Bill once told him about. A decade has passed and Ron has rebuilt himself with a new identity, a new purpose, and a new love. However, his past comes back to haunt him and Ron must choose. League of Assassins!Ron Ron/Nyssa!
1. From Gryffindor to assassin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot.**

 **So, I know the last thing I need to be doing is writing another story, but this idea just popped into my head on the way back from vacationing in Florida so I figured, why not? You don't need to know anything about Arrow besides the League of Assassins stuff, but you will need to know everything about Harry Potter save for the epilogue. No Arrow Characters will appear besides the member of the LOA.**

The Burrow, June 6th, 1998

3:21 A.M.

Harry awoke in the darkness of Ron's room, at first not sure what had caused him to awake. Then he hears the click of the door and he knows that Ron's bed will be empty even before he sits up and looks over at the red head's side of the room. Even more unnerving was that Harry noticed that several clothes drawers had been pulled open and emptied and Ron's bed, always a mess, was made.

Heart racing, Harry quietly got of bed and stealthily walked out the door and closed it. Making his way quietly through the house so he wouldn't wake anyone up, Harry made his way down the steps and into the kitchen just in time to see the back door shut. Racing over as quietly as he could, Harry pulled out the door to see Ron's retreating form walking over to the apparition spot. Closing the door softly, Harry raced over to his friend and grabbed on to Ron's arm in a vice like grip. Ron turned to face him and Harry's heart clenched by the sad, broken look in his surrogate brother's eyes.

"Let me go Harry." Ron told him in a soft voice.

"No, where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Harry snapped in a firm voice needing to understand.

"Because everywhere I look, I see Fred," Ron became his voice cracking with sadness, "I see him when I look at everyone or anything. When I look at Mum and dad, I remember my mom shouting at them over school and dad trying to help them out a bit. When I look at Bill and Charlie, I remember hearing stories about Hogwarts with the twins from them. When I look at Percy, I remember mocking him behind his back with the twins. When I look at Ginny, I remember her begging me and the twins to let her use one of our brooms. When I look at Hermione, I remember her scolding the twins about using products on students. When I look at you, I remember all the summers we spent together with the twins and looking at George just about kills me. Even looking at spiders just takes me back to that moment that Fred turned my bear into spider."

The more Ron spoke, the more emotional his voice became and Harry's grip slackened until his hand dropped back to his side. Harry had known that Ron was having a hard time dealing with Fred's death; they all were, but Ron more so than anyone except George. He simply stayed in his room all day, only coming out at meals and even then he would only pick at his food. Harry had tried to help me as he dealt with his own grief, but Harry was at a loss of how to do so.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in a more subdued tone.

"Bill told me this story once, about a man who could help me. I don't know if this just some old folk tale or not, but I need to try and find this man…I don't want to hurt anymore and this man could teach me not to hurt." Ron told him in a tone that pleaded for understanding.

"I understand mate," Harry assured him as his own experiences flashed through his mind, "but you don't have to do this by yourself, let's wait 'til morning and then you, me and Hermione will go together."

"No," Ron shook his head before continuing, "it's a tempting offer, but just like you needed to go into the forest alone, I need to do this by myself. I'm not asking you to support this but I need you to understand mate."

"I do understand." Harry told him honestly as he thought back to how he had wanted to say goodbye but knew he needed to do this.

"Thank you Harry." Ron smiled at him gratefully before turning to go.

"How long will you be gone?" Harry asked as Ron walked away.

"I don't know." Ron threw over his shoulder.

Nanda Parbat, December 3rd, 1998

7:17 P.M.

Ra's al Ghul, the second, was standing from his place just outside the room, observing. His daughter, Nyssa, who was only eleven, was training. Surrounded by three full grown men, they clashed their swords against her but were unprepared for Nyssa to use her lack of height to her advantage by ducking and kicking their feet out from under them. Grabbing one of the fallen swords, Nyssa held her two blades to the throats of two of her opponents as the third simply stared wide-eyed at the child.

"Do you yield?" Nyssa asked the stunned men.

Ra's smiled slightly as he allowed himself to feel a small sense of fatherly pride. However, the moment was shattered as one of his assassins approached and whispered something in his ear that wiped the smile from his face.

On the shores of the island, a roar boat docked on the edge of the water and a man stepped off. His features were impossible to see; because he was bundled up in a coat and the only thing visible were his eyes, blue eyes as bright as the ocean. The man stiffened as, even in the darkness of night, he noticed that he was surrounded by at least five men in all black. Well, at least he was in the right place, the man mused as he raised his hands which he had clasped together to form a ball.

"I request an audience with Ra's al Ghul." The man said as he removed the top hand so they could see what it was.

Up in the palace almost half an hour later, the man is led into a room where Ra's is waiting for him. Two assassins flanked both partings and the man walked over to Ra's and presented him with what was in his hand, a dark blue flower. Ra's reached down and took the flower before nodding at his assassins to leave them. The four assassins almost immediately left them and Ra's turned his attention back to the man.

"Who are you and why have you come to me?" Ra's demanded.

"My name is Ron Weasley and I have come very far to meet you." Ron said as pushed back the hood of his coat.

"Why have you come to me?" Ra's repeated with a little edge to his voice as he examined Ron.

"My brother died, right in front of me actually," Ron said and Ra's noticed the pain in the boy's face and voice, "I couldn't do anything about because…I was weak. I want you to make me strong so I will never be weak again."

"Usually, when one wishes to join my crusade, they give me a gift to prove they are worthy of joining me. Do you have such a gift?" Ra's inquired.

"I have information that may prove helpful to you. I will give this information in exchange for joining the League of Assassins." Ron told him boldly.

"A bold claim to make to a man such as myself," Ra's smiled inwardly, he would do nicely with a little work, "very well, you may join us. Now, the information Mr. Weasley."

"The world is not as you think. There is another world, existing in the shadows, but this wasn't always the case," Ron told him and Ra's interest was growing, "the two worlds were once one but were separated into two groups: one with magic and one without magic. But the two worlds couldn't coexist and there was chaos, death, and destruction. In order to protect themselves, the magical worlds hide themselves away. For centuries, they have existed in the shadows, wiping the memories of those who could expose them."

"You have given me much to think about," Ra's said after a long moment, "one more thing: if you are to join my League, then you must choose a new name, one in Arabic. To join the League of Assassins is to renounce your old life. Tell me, can you do this?"

"…Ron Weasley was weak; he was riddled with insecurity and selfishness. I will never be weak again. So tell me Ra's, what is 'Lion' in Arabic?" Ron demanded and Ra's was growing more pleased by the second.

"Nyssa," Ra's called out and his young daughter came out from her hiding place behind the corning, "Take Al-Sah-Sid to his new chambers."

Nanda Parbat, December 4th, 1998

10:11 A.M.

Ron fell to the ground on his back for the tenth time that hour, dropping his sword. Ra's shoot calmly over him, holding his sword by his side. They had been out here for the last three hours, and Ron had been failing brilliantly.

"Can't you hold bloody back a little?" Ron asked as he picked up his blade and stood up.

"I am holding back Al-Sah-Sid…considerably. You asked me to make you strong, to help you honor your brother's memory. Right now, you only dishonor it," Ra's said coolly and almost smirked as Ron snarled at him, "you need to fight to become strong, otherwise you are simply wasting my time…and I am not a man who appreciates wasting time."

With a yell of rage, Ron rushed forward and the two crossed blades.

Ra's Palace, December 3rd, 1999

11:27 A.M.

A year to the day after he had arrived here, Ron was walking the halls in one of his free moments. He was thinking, in one of the rare instances he allowed himself to, of his past life. More specifically, of his family, Harry, and Hermione. Would they be proud of the decision he had made? He obviously couldn't say with absolute certainty that they would. Would they even recognize him, Ron wasn't sure.

In the last year, Ron had charged a lot. All the training he had done with Ra's and the other members of the League had done wonders for his body: the baby fat had melted away from his face leaving his features chiseled and all the hard work had left Ron with a rather impressive physique. He no longer smiled anymore and dressed in typical League of Assassins wear. His blue eyes had turned from broken and sad to icy and hard.

Ron was brought out of his reflections by the sound of training. Out of curiosity, Ron headed towards the sound and stood just outside the room looking in. Nyssa, now twelve, easily disarmed her opponents and held the blade to one's throat, noticing Ron standing in the door as she did. Nyssa dismissed her opponent's in Arabic before turning to face Ron with a curious arch of her eyebrows.

"Something I can help you with Al-Sah-Sid?" Nyssa asked him curiously.

"No, forgive me Heir to the Demon. I heard the sound of your training and I could help but stay to watch." Ron apologized bowing his head in apology.

"You are forgiven." Nyssa shrugged before turning to put away her weapons.

"So is this what you do for fun?" Ron asked as he stepped into the room.

"Fun, what is this fun?" Nyssa asked having never heard the word.

"Seriously, you've never heard of fun?" Ron asked surprised, "fun is…doing the things that bring you laughter and enjoyment."

"Then yes, this is what I do for fun. You will spare with me and tell me more about fun." Nyssa commanded him as she tossed him a sword that he caught easily.

"Of course, Heir to the Demon." Ron told her as he smiled his first smile in over a year.

As the two of them clashed blades, neither noticed they were being watched. Ra's watched them spare with great interest, a plan forming in his mind.

Ra's Palace, September 27th, 2002

8:19 A.M.

Ra's sat in a Lazarus Pit watching as in front of him, two masked Assassins battled with swords. Neither one seemed to be able to get an advantage over the other as they slashed at each other with swords. Finally, Ra's raised a hand and stopped their fight. The two Assassins put the swords back in their respective sheaths before the assassins removed their masks to reveal the faces of Nyssa and Al-Sah-Sid.

The two of them had changed much in the last three years. Nyssa's features, already woman like, had changed from cute to beautiful. Her hair had gotten longer, growing from shoulder to mid back and she no longer tied it in the back. Nyssa had grown into a beautiful young that Ra's was proud to call his daughter.

Al-Sah-Sid had also changed in the last three years. He had cut his hair for a shorter hairdo and had filled out more in the muscle area. There was a slight stumble on his chin and his eyes, while not icy anymore still held a sternness in them. His features, which had been chiseled before, had become handsome with the only imperfection being his too large nose.

"You have both grown strong the last three years," Ra's began as he looked over at them, "Nyssa, leave us, Happy Birthday my child."

Nyssa bowed to her father before straightening up and exiting the room. Al-Sah-Sid stood up straight and waited for his orders. Ra's almost smirked, Ron Weasley had proved to be a great candidate. Still, his full potential was yet to be determined.

"You have trained hard for the last four years. Now, it is time for your final test. Al-Sah-Sid, you will take Al-Owal and go to New Mexico, he has the information on the target. Dismissed." Ra's ordered.

Al-Sah-Sid nodded before walking out of the room. As he did, he noticed Nyssa standing off to the side waiting for him. Ever since that day they had spared three years ago, they had been best friends, each other's only friends actually. She gave him a reason to hold onto his humanity, a reason to hold onto Ron Weasley, and he gave her a reason to live life instead of just exist in it. They both knew that deep down; this was more than friendship but chose to ignore it. For one because of the age difference and also because Nyssa's father was the most dangerous man on the planer…who Ron happened to work for.

"So what did my father wish to talk to you about?" Nyssa inquired curiously as they walked down the hall.

"I'm being given my final test before I become a full member of the League. I'm to leave for New Mexico with Al-Owal." Ron told her.

"Well, don't die out there. Good sparing partners are so hard to find these day." Nyssa joked with him and he smiled.

"I didn't come this far just to fail. I won't die." Ron promised her.

"In all seriousness Ron," Nyssa was the only one in Nanda Parbat who addresses him by his given name, "don't die. I won't be able to go on."

"I won't die, I promise." Ron tells her tenderly as he caresses her check lovingly before turning and walking to his chambers.

Ra's Palace, Ron's chambers, October 1st, 2002

7:42 A.M.

Nyssa walked over to her best friend's chambers, her excitement only visible in her eyes. He and Al-Owal had arrived home late last night while everyone but her father had slept. Ron had successfully completed his mission and was now deemed an official member of the League; he could now go on mission with her. Excitement barely contained, she opened the door to his chambers and the smile all but dropped from her face.

Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap. His expression was blank, but his blue eyes told another story. His eyes held a broken, lost look in them that Nyssa had not seen since Ron had first arrived in Nanda Parbat over three years ago. Nyssa didn't know what had happened, but it was something serious.

"Ron," Nyssa called softly and Ron turned his lost gaze towards her, "what happened?"

Ron pats the spot on his bed next to him and Nyssa walked over and sat next to him. Nyssa took his hand in comfort and Ron shoots her a weak smile before he started to talk.

"It was a simple assignment," Ron began his tale in a reflective voice, "we had to take out a Mexican drug dealer who was about to cause a turf war. It was actually pretty easy, the guards he had for protection were easy enough to render unconscious. Once I was inside, he was easy to locate. I drove my sword through his chest and watched as the light faded from his eyes."

"Ron, taking a life is never easy the first time." Nyssa started to comfort him before Ron stood up and walked away from her.

"Killing him wasn't the problem. The problem was…I liked it," Ron admitted as he turned around to face Nyssa his voice and face in anguish, "I liked the fact that I had killed this horrible excuse of a human being. Tell me Nyssa, what does that make me?"

"It makes you someone who removed someone evil from this world," Nyssa told him as she walked over to him, "it makes you someone who took one life to save hundreds of others. What you felt was not enjoying taking the life, but saving the lives of all the people he would have hurt. The world has painted us as the villains, but we are really the protectors of the innocent."

It was with this moment, this conversation, that Ron Weasley's transformation-From Wizard to assassin, from member of the Order of the Phoenix to member of the League of Assassins, from child to adult-became complete.

New York City, October 15th, 2004

9:45 P.M.

Ron took a drink from his glass of whiskey as he observed the room. He, Nyssa, and Al-Owal were on a mission to deal with a corrupt senator who was about to sign a deal that would make it legal for companies to pollute the ocean water. The League could not allow that to happen. He spotted the senator and Ron sneered at him, he reminded the assassin of every corrupt Ministry official that he had ever encountered, Umbridge in particular. As he studied him, he saw Nyssa walk into the room out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her and the breath left his body.

She was stunning, not that she wasn't always. She was dressed in a radiant black dress that went down to her knees and revealed a little cleavage. It revealed a little of her back and her hair was curled and cascaded down her back end. She had on black high heels and a no makeup; she had never needed make up. Not in a Fleur way that made any male around her a babbling fool, but she just had that natural beauty about her. Nyssa certainly was not that little girl that she was when Ron had first come to Nanda Parbat all those years ago.

Nyssa walked up to the Senator and Ron had to stifle that flare of jealousy as Nyssa began flirting with the Senator. It didn't take long for Nyssa to lead the Senator away and not too long after, his security began to follow. As one, Ron and Al-Owal followed. One out onto the darkened hallway out of the view of the security cameras, the quickly caught up to the two CIA operatives and went to work. Before the two even knew they were there, Ron and Al-Owal had slit the throats of their respective targets and disappeared back into the shadows.

"You come far from that child who first came to us Al-Sah-Sid." Al-Owal praised his student.

"I've had some great teachers," Ron said with the closest thing to warm he could manage to anyone who wasn't Nyssa in his voice, "so how long do you think it'll be before she losses her patience and kills him?"

"Not long." Al-Owal told him.

True to Al-Owal's prediction, Nyssa came down alone not five minutes later. The three assassins blended into the shadows and leapt from the window.

New York Hotel, tenth floor, later that night

11:15 P.M.

"Impressive, you've managed to get praise from even the strictest of my father's assassins." Nyssa said pleased after they left Al-Owal and went to their own rooms which were right across from each other.

"I am no longer the child I was when I first came to your father, neither of us are." Ron told her as he attempted not look at her.

They stopped at their rooms, each on their side; they finally faced each other, the air thick with sexual tension that had building for years. Suddenly, something seemed to snap inside Nyssa and she lunged at him. She captured his lips in a passionate, hungry kiss and, though stunned, Ron quickly returned the kiss. However, after several seconds Ron's brain seemed to catch up with the rest of him and he quickly separated from her. Both let out ragged breaths both from the lack of air and the emotions that were building between.

"Nyssa…I can't." Ron told her the regret and pain thick in his voice.

"Do not tell me you do not love me as I love you. I know you, both as Ronald Weasley and as Al-Sah-Sid. Do not forget that if it were not for me, my father would have extinguished every trace of Ron Weasley and there would only be Al-Sah-Sid! I know you, better than anyone on this earth shall ever know you, so do not lie to me!" Nyssa said in an unusually passionate voice.

"You're right, I do love you," Ron admitted and Nyssa's heart sang with Joy, "I didn't mean to fall in love with you when I first arrived in Nanda Parbat; my only intention was to stop the pain in my heart. I turned my back on everything I had ever known, my family, my first love, my best friend; I turned my back on it all. I didn't care about anything else as long as I could become strong. But then you came along and made me want something else, something I can never have."

"Yes, you can have it." Nyssa insisted as she stepped closer to him but Ron stepped.

"Your father will kill me if I do anything with his daughter." Ron insisted but Nyssa only scoffed.

"Do you think that my father does not know how we feel for one another? Even if he does not, and if he finds out, so be it, but I would rather die than go another day denying what we feel!" Nyssa shouted before lunging for him and kissing him again.

This time, Ron did not resist, for he too was tired of fighting his feelings for the young woman in front of him. He opened the door to his room and the two stumbled into the room barely managing to close the door as they kissed fiercely. The clothes are quickly shed and stumbled onto the bed and no more wards are said for the rest of the night, well no words besides the other's name in the throes of passion that is.

 **So, what do you think? I don't want to beg for reviews, but they inspire me. If you like this story, tell me. If you hate it, tell me what I'm doing wrong!**


	2. Returning home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Nanda Parbat, June 5th, 2008

8:39 A.M.

Ra's, dressed in the typical green robe of the leader of the league, waited patiently as his subject entered the room. Al-Sah-Sid walked into the room and Ra's took a moment to think of how different he was from the broken shell of a man, no, broken shell of a _boy_ that his servant was after all these years.

Whereas Ronald Weasley was lankly, Al-Sah-Sid was muscular, not overly so but it was obvious he was not someone to be trifled with. Ronald's hair had been long and unkempt by the months of travel while Al-Sah-Sid's hair had been cut into a rather circular cut that, while not long, could exactly be called short either. While Ronald had been clean shaven, Al-Sah-Sid had a slight beard on his face, though it was more stubble that covered his chin. But the most striking difference was the eyes: While Ronald's had been lost and broken, Al-Sah-Sid's were cold and hard. Whereas Ronald was weak, Al-Sah-Sid was strong.

"You wished to speak me?" Al-Sah-Sid asked in a tone as blank as his face.

"I have your next mission," Ra's told him and Al-Sah-Sid stood to attention, "you may have some experience with our target. Does the name Lucius Malfoy mean anything to you?"

Ra's immediately knew he had struck a nerve. While Al-Sah-Sid did not change expression, his body noticeably stiffened, his hands coiled into fists, and his eyes turned just a bit harder. Ra's almost smirked but waited or his servant to speak instead.

"I attended Hogwarts with his son Draco but I have had a few encounters with him myself over the years," Al-Sah-Sid said in a carefully controlled voice, "Lucius Malfoy is cunning, ambitious, cruel, self-serving, cowardly and power-hungry. He is a miserable excuse of a man who deserves to die for all that he has done Lord Ra's."

"Then you shall enjoy this next assignment fairly well," Ra's said letting a pleased smile appear on his face, "as you know, in the years since you arrived on my shores, I have since created a network of operatives that have placed themselves within The Ministry of Magic. It appears that your home land has decided to reinstate Lucius Malfoy as Hogwarts School Governor."

"What!?" Al-Sah-Sid exploded looking outraged before regaining his composure, "forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt."

"Do not apologize. I can only imagine the rage you must feel that they defile the honor of the place where your brother was murdered by allowing it to be run by one of the people responsible for his death," Ra's stroked the rage and was pleased that, while his face was blank, Al-Sah-Sid's eyes were filled with white hot rage, "you are to take a team of however many assassins you like to Britain and end Mr. Malfoy."

"With pleasure." Al-Sah-Sid said in a dark voice before turning to walk away.

"I trust that returning to your old home will breed no conflict in you?" Ra's inquired and Al-Sah-Sid stilled but did not turn around.

"There will be no conflict Lord Ra's. Ron Weasley is dead." Al-Sah-Sid said in a cold voice before leaving.

Al-Sah-Sid walked down the corridor, his blank expression perfectly in place. He passed other members of the League without a glance as he made his way to his chambers. He reached his chambers and opened the door before briskly entering. He has just closed the door when he sees his lover standing in the room and the mask of Al-Sah-Sid fades away and Ron smiled at her.

Twenty one year old Nyssa smiled back at him seductively as she walks over to him. As she reaches him, her smile drops as she notices the angry set of his jaw despite his happiness at seeing her. She reached out and lovingly caresses the right side of his face as the two locks eyes.

"What is troubling you my beloved?" Nyssa inquires worriedly.

"Your father has just given me my next assignment. I am to go to Britain and eliminate Lucius Malfoy before he can be reinstated as school governor of Hogwarts," Ron takes a deep breath and, when he speaks next his voice is gruff and angry, "the want to put a Death Eater in charge of the school where my brother was murdered."

"Which is why we will stop him before he can," Nyssa assured him as her hand drifted from his face to his shoulder, "we shall not let your brother's legacy be tainted by that vile man."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for that, I just…" Ron trailed of unsure how to make her understand.

"You were angry because your brother's memory was to be dishonored. It is perfectly understandable," Nyssa him before smiling seductively once more, "how long until we gather a team to leave?"

"Your father didn't give me a deadline." Ron told her his gaze meeting hers.

"Then we have time for other things before gathering a team." Nyssa said as she stepped back and dropped her cloak.

Ron smiled hungrily at her as his eyes darkened with lust. He strode forward and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. The two began to shed each other's clothing as they made their way to the bed.

Britain, Potter Manner

5:11 P.M.

Twenty eight year old Harry Potter walked through the front door after a long day at work. He was a highly accomplished Auror, A husband, father of two with another on the way, but today he was unhappy. Almost a decade earlier to the day was the last time he had seen his best friend, Ron Weasley. After the rest of the Weasleys had awakened that morning, there had been search parties. Ronald Weasley, War Hero and best friend to Harry Potter going missing had been the biggest thing to happen since the end of the war. They had searched for weeks, but eventually Kingsley Shacklebolt, as acting Minister, had to devote all resources to the cleanup of the war. Still, the Weasley family and friends had never truly recovered from the loss.

Harry had only told Hermione and Ginny of catching Ron in the middle of the night and what Ron had told him. They had agreed that Ron would only be found if he wanted to be found, being on the run had taught him how to cover his tracks. By now, Harry wasn't certain if Ron was still alive but he hoped his friend had found what he was looking for. Still, Harry had never forgotten his best friend, often thinking off him. He would have loved to have Ron as his best man instead of Neville but what was done was done.

"Daddy!" four year old James Sirius Potter came rushing down the stairs and Harry smile, dropping to his knees as he caught his oldest son in his arms.

"How are you doing James?" Harry asked his eldest son as he stared up at him with his mother's brown eyes.

"Good, I waited for you to come home!" James told him excitability and Harry chuckled at him.

Harry saw his godson, Teddy Lupin, came down the stairs and his heart clenched in his chest. Teddy had Remus's face and Tonks's personality; it was hard at times to see him. Not just for Harry, but for the entire family plus Hermione.

"Hey Harry." Ten year old Teddy said as he waved, his turquois hair making him stand out.

"Hey Teddy, how's your grams?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Good, she's good." Teddy told him as Ginny came in carrying her and Harry's youngest son, Ronald Severus Potter.

Harry smiled as he accepted a kiss from his wife before taking his squirming son from her. He may not have his best friend, but he had a lot.

Plane, en route to Britain, June 6th

1: 48 P.M.

"You've been quiet beloved." Nyssa noted from where she sat in the co-pilot's seat as Ron Piloted the plane.

"…Ten Years," Ron said after a moment of silence, "ten years ago to the day is when I first began my journey to find your father. Ten years since the last time I saw my family. I wonder how much they've changed…I wonder what they would think about how I have changed."

"Maybe one day, the two of us should find them." Nyssa suggested and he turned to her surprise in her eyes.

"Your father would never allow that, you know that Nyssa." Ron warned her.

"My father has been in power for a long time," Nyssa began conversationally, "perhaps it is time for someone else to be in charge."

"You want to…usurp him, plan a coup, your own father Nyssa." Ron realized with a mixture of dread and admiration.

"I am no fool; I see how my father has never truly cared for me. He has controlled me all my life, I am nothing but another assassin to him," Nyssa said emotion leaking through her voice before she regained control of herself, "but more than that, I am tired beloved. Four years we have hid our love as though it were an abomination. I want to wake up in the same bed, in the same room, as you with the sun shining down on us. I want to hold hands so that everyone will know that we belong to each other. I have tired of hiding and I want to take control of my life, I want us to lead the League of Assassins as Lord and Lady Ra's al Ghul. Will you follow me beloved?"

"I would follow you into the fires of hell and back," Ron told her earnestly before smiling at her suggestively, "you know, it was kind of hot hearing you talk like that."

Nyssa smiled at him suggestively before unbuckling. She stood up and walked over to the back of the cockpit before closing the doors. Walking back over to the front, she picked up a headset and put it on. Making sure it worked, Nyssa smiled at Ron before speaking.

"Al-Sah-Sid and I are not to be disturbed unless it is an absolute emergency. If it is not an absolute emergency, I will slit your throats, all of you." Nyssa said lowly her eyes never leaving Ron's.

After she finished speaking, she placed the headset down and placed the plane on auto pilot. Turning around, she smiled at her lover seductively before sitting on his lap before kissing him deeply to which he reciprocated.

Britain,

7: 11 P.M.

Al-Sah-Sid, dressed in his Assassin uniform with the hood up so the only thing visible were his eyes, stood beside Nyssa who was dressed in the same manner as him. They, along with their team of four assassins, stood atop a roof top overlooking the exit from the Ministry that Lucius Malfoy took every day. He was no longer allowed to use the Floo network, so he drove everyday be car. They had been waiting for the last hour for Lucius to make his appearance when, finally, Lucius walked out of the phone booth.

Smirking under his hood, Al-Sah-Sid glanced over at Nyssa and she nodded. The six assassins moved to the ground as Lucius moved to his car. Hidden by the shadows and the black of his cloak, Al-Sah-Sid moved in for the kill. Reaching for the sword strapped to his back, Al-Sah-Sid was out of the light of the street light, about three feet away from Lucius and his car when-

"Lucius!"

Al-Sah-Sid moved back into the shadows to avoid being seen. A man stepped into the light of the street as Lucius turned around. Suddenly, it was Ron, not Al-Sah-Sid, who stood on that street as the man stepped into the light. He was ten years older, but Ron could never forget his best friend.

"Something I can help you with Potter?" Lucius asked condescendingly as he turned around to face Harry.

"You may have fooled the school board to think you're repentant, but we both now that someone like you will never change. We'll be watching you, and the second you give us half a reason to suspect you, you will be done." Harry snarled at the man.

Lucius sneered at Harry before stiffly turning around and getting in the car. Harry watched as he drove of and Ron was AL-Sah-Sid again. Al-Sah-Sid took off as Harry looked over at the spot where he just was, wondering why he felt as though he was being watched when no one was there.

 **So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry it's shorter, but I thought this was a good point to stop the chapter. Please review, they inspire me.**


	3. The reunion

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

 **So, I feel the need to address two guest reviewers. First one, if you don't like my story fine, but please don't insult me and my story by saying that no one wants to read about Ron. Second one, I thought I'd made this clear in chapter one, but in case I didn't, listen up: there is absolutely zero chance than any Arrow characters, outside of the League of Assassins, will making an Appearance in this story.**

Britain, League of Assassins safe house, June 6th

7:47 P.M.

"You could have ended him, why didn't you?!" One of the assassins who they had brought whose name Ron couldn't remember demanded.

"There was an innocent in the way; we do not kill the innocent." Ron told him blankly his unhooded face giving away as much as if the hood was up.

"No one is innocent. If he had gotten caught in the crossfire, then so be it." The assassin said venomously.

The man realized his mistake immediately when Ron's expression transformed into a scowl. Faster than even Nyssa could blink, Ron had shoved the assassin against the wall and was holding a knife to his throat. The other assassins were startled but did not react otherwise. Nyssa however, smirked at her beloved's reaction. In addition to being a show of strength, it was also a bit of a turn on when he acted all powerful and what not.

"The League has a code of honor. If we violate that code, then we are no better than the scum we kill. If you wish to violate that code, I'm sure Lord Ra's will be more than understanding when I tell him why I killed you." Ron whispers in the ear of the assassin who was beyond terrified.

"N-No Al-Sah-Sid. I apologize; I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." The assassin all but pleaded.

"In the future, remember your place," Ron told him coldly as he released the assassin, "This is my mission, so you all answer to me, with the exception of Nyssa of course."

"Still, how will we get to Lucius Malfoy now? He obviously has planted protection around his home after the death threats he no doubt received after word spread of his retaking his position as school governor." Nyssa pointed out to him.

"Did you really think I came to kill the man who would dishonor my brother's legacy without a back-up plan?" Ron asked his secret lover as he turned to face her and the other assassins, "Lucius Malfoy is just about the perfect personification of the worst that the Magical world has to offer, but he does have one redeeming quality. He has one weakness that we can exploit, Heir to the demon: he loves his son."

Draco and Astoria Malfoy's home

8:56 P.M.

Draco's eyes snapped open as he awakened. At first, he wasn't quite sure what had caused him to wake up until he felt the steel of a blade at his neck. His heart beating in his chest at the realization that someone was in his room with him and his wife, Draco looked up without moving his head. All he could see was black except for icy blue eyes that stared down at him with nothing short of distain. A man's voice said something that Draco didn't understand but the intent behind it was clear. Knowing that if he didn't cooperate his wife and child would likely be killed, Draco stood up from the bed once the sword had been removed from his neck. However, his wife awakened after he stood up and Draco mentally cursed his luck. Looking over, Astoria gasped in horror as the man quickly turned Draco around to face her and put the sword at his throat.

The lights came as a woman stepped up to the man's side. She a rather beautiful woman about seven years Draco's junior with Asian like features. She had long, flowing black hair and brown eyes with a tan skin tone. She looked over at Astoria and smiled coldly while also managing to be apologetic.

"If you ever wish to see your beloved again, tell your father-in-law to surrender himself at midnight at the entrance to the Ministry of magic." Nyssa told Astoria.

The lights went out again and by the time Astoria had managed to grab her wand and light the lace, they gone.

The living room

10: 35 P.M.

Astoria sat on the couch with her father-in-law next to her. Auror Harry Potter stood in front of them, nodding as he had quill and a pad of paper in front of him as he wrote.

"Okay, so now let's go over this again: you woke up to your husband being held threatened by two cloaked people, one man and one woman?" Harry asked trying to make sense of this.

"No, only the man was cloaked. The woman's hood was down." Astoria told him her voice shaking because of how distraught she was.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know this is hard, but can you remember any details about the woman?" Harry asked her gently.

"She was in her early twenties, long black hair, dark brown eyes, and an olive skin tone. She dressed in black, no Death Eater black, just black." Astoria noticed.

"Any idea how they got out of here without leaving so much as a trace of evidence?" Harry asked her looking for any leads.

"No idea Mr. Potter. They turned the lights out and then they were gone, like apparition but there was no sound." Astoria told him about ready to cry before Lucius put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Like a shadow." Harry breathed as he stilled in his writing.

"What is it Potter?" Lucius demanded as he stood up.

"It's nothing." Harry told him as he put his note pad away.

"Please, I know we were enemies during the war, but if you have any details that could help find my son, tell me!" Lucius pleaded and Harry hesitated before his compassion won out.

"My brother-in-law Bill told me something once. While he was in Egypt, A local Shaman told him a local Legend: there's a group of Assassins that appear and vanish as quickly as shadows. They call themselves the League of Assassins." Harry confessed.

"Do you think that they could be behind this?" Astoria asked him as she stood up.

"I don't know, we thought they were just legends." Harry told her.

"If they did, than they must have one of our kind among them." Lucius theorized and both Harry and Astoria looked at him curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Harry inquired suspiciously.

"When I arrived here, I noticed that, save for the apparition Wards, all protection spells that my son placed around the house were broken. Only a very powerful Witch or Wizard could have done that." Lucius told him grimly.

League safe house

10:41 P.M.

"What do you want from my father?" Draco asked from his place tied to a chair.

"Exactly what we said: we want him." Nyssa told him coldly.

"Why?" Draco demanded sounding far too self-righteous for Ron's liking.

"Do not believe you can order us around you little Ferret!" Ron said as he struck Draco across the face.

Nyssa pulled Ron back before he could permanently damage the Malfoy heir. Ron breathed deeply to try and calm himself; his face mask lift gently before back to his chin. He hadn't meant to lose control of himself, but Draco's tone had brought back too many bad memories. Memories of Draco mocking his family, insulting him, Harry, and Hermione, and things of that nature. Draco had always been a bully, and Ron wasn't going to take any of it was an adult. Draco spit out some of the blood in his mouth before looking back at them with a glare.

"You must feel very powerful, lording over me like this." Draco said the condescension clear in his voice.

"Like you lorded over all those who fought against you in the war." Ron pointed out and Draco filched at the reminder.

"Enough of this childishness," Nyssa said firmly as she places a calming hand on her lover's shoulder before liking at Draco, "this is not personal, Draco of the house of Malfoy. This is just a mission."

"Who are you?" Draco demands.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon." Nyssa introduces with the usually pride she had for herself.

"…I am Al-Sah-Sid." Ron introduces himself and Draco stares into the blue eyes that are somehow familiar.

"Have we met before?" Draco asks curiously.

"…In a different life." Ron says vaguely but Draco is able to read between the lines.

"We were enemies." Draco says as a statement instead of a question.

"Yes, we were." Ron nods.

"Who are you, really?" Draco asks curiously but Ron simply shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. The person I was is gone and he's never coming back." Ron says before he and Nyssa turn around and exit the room.

Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter's office

10:57 P.M.

"So you think that the League of Assassins is behind this?" Hermione askes skeptically her firey form shimmering in the floo channel.

I know it sounds crazy, but so did a lot of what we did when we were young," Harry told her before she could refute his logic, "and Luna has been discovering dozens of creatures that we thought didn't exist the last few years. Why is it such a stretch that this legend could be true as well?"

"It just seems a little…farfetched is all." Hermione told him still a little skeptical.

"So did the Deathly Hollows," Harry pointed out and Hermione grimaced at the reminder, "look, you don't have to believe me Hermione, but if there's even the slightest chance that they could give us all some closure on Ron, then I'm gonna follow up on this hunch. He would've done the same for any of us."

Harry ended the call before Hermione could say anything. Standing up, Harry walked outside his office and down to the main entrance of the Ministry. Minister Shacklebolt stood with Lucius as a team of Aurors, handpicked by Harry himself, stood to attention. Harry walked passed the Minister and Lucius, nodding to both as he did, before stepping directly in front of the Aurors. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention on him before he began to speak.

"The objective is to get Draco Malfoy back and to protect Governor Malfoy. I want the abductors captured, stun them if you must, but I don't want them permanently damaged," Harry ordered as his men nodded in understanding, "if anyone her disobeys that order, you can look for a new job and I will personally see to that!"

"He seems a little…too passionate about this." Lucius whispered to Kingsley silently agreed as he eyed Harry curiously.

Entrance to the Ministry of Magic

11:58 P.M.

Lucius stood outside in the street, waiting with anticipation for those who had kidnapped his son. He heard the clicking of footsteps and looked over to see three figures step into the light of the street light. Lucius was horrified by the dried blood on his son's chin, so much so that he almost didn't notice his son's captors. There was a woman matching the description that Astoria had given and a man who was dressed in black and whose face was hidden by a hood, the only thing visible were his eyes. Two pools of icy blue that were frustratingly familiar to Lucius as the man they belonged to held a katana to Draco's throat.

"What have you done to my son!?" Neither of the captors seem affected by Lucius's snarl.

"He got cheeky with us." Was all the man said.

"Just let my son go, please.' Lucius all but begged.

"Why of course, as soon as you call off your body guards." Nyssa told him cheekily.

Lucius froze in horror and shock, wondering how they could have possibly known about that. Slowly, and with great reluctance, Lucius raises his left hand and signals his backup forward. After a moment, Harry and his team of Aurors came out and stepped into the light. Harry eyed the two, noting that they dressed exactly as Bill had described the League to him many years ago.

"How did you know that we were there?" Harry inquired curiously.

"The Ministry should train the Aurors in stealth, because yours is terrible." Al-Sah-Sid said in a scolding tone.

"Indeed, we could hear your Aurors from the moment we first arrived, Harry of the house of Potter." Nyssa told him with a condescending smile.

Harry grits his teeth together in frustration. These two were obviously very highly skilled and Harry got a bad vibe from the man. The Death Eaters were bad after the war but this guy…Harry had a feeling he was in a league of his own, just like Voldemort. And then there was the woman, Harry didn't feel like she was any less of a threat than her companion. If these were the kinds of people that Ron had sought out all those years ago, then Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know if Ron had found them.

"So you're the one that dismantled the protective wards around The Malfoy's?" Harry asked the man instead of dwelling.

"I am you may call me Al-Sah-Sid." AL-Sah-Sid introduced himself to the Auror.

Who are you?" Harry asked feeling a familiarity about the masked assassin.

"I am Al-Sah-Sid." The Assassin told him again in a cool voice.

"Well Al-Sah-Sid, or whoever you _really_ are, you're outnumbered seven to two. Put down your weapons and no one has to get hurt." Harry ordered although he didn't really believe they would take this out.

"Outnumbered? Take another look around Harry," Harry narrowed his eyes at the familiarity of the tone that settled in the back of his mind as Al-Sah-Sid said his name, "we're not as outnumbered as you think."

Almost as soon as AL-Sah-Sid finished speaking, there was movement in the shadows behind the two Assassins. Four assassins, all male and all dressed in the same garb as Al-Sah-Sid, stepped up behind the two into the light. Harry swallowed as he realized he had underestimated these two, they were not amateurs. These were highly train assassins; this was the League of Assassins.

"Okay, let my son go and I'll with you." Lucius and everyone glares at him.

"Walk over here and then we shall let him go." Nyssa says in a one that leaves no room for argument.

"Father don't!" Draco shouts in dismay but Lucius ignores him.

"Agreed." Lucius nods.

"Lucius, this wasn't the plan." Harry hisses at him quietly.

"The plan was made when we believed there were only two of them. I don't want my son getting caught in the crossfire." Lucius tell him in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

"…stand down men." Harry tells his team of five Aurors reluctantly.

Everyone watches , the tension in the air so thick that a knife could cut it, as Lucius walks across the street to the assassins and his son. Once he reaches them, Al-Sah-Sid removes the sword from his neck and pushes Draco into his father. Father and son simply held each other for several moments before Lucius patted his son on the shoulder and steps forward. Everyone on the other side of the street holds their breath as they wait to see what happens next.

"Okay, I'm here, so let's go." Lucius tells them waiting to be transported.

"You misunderstand Lucius," Nyssa tells him and he looks at her confused, "this is not a prisoner exchange, this is an execution."

Before anyone can wrap their head around this, Al-Sah-Sid walks forward and drives his sword through Lucius's chest. Draco cries out in horror as the Aurors surge forward, springing into action. Al-Sah-Sid withdraws his sword as Lucius falls to his knees, blood seeping out into his shirt as he falls to the ground. Al-Sah-Sid withdraws his sword before pulling out a wand. As Harry and his team approach, wands raised and the beginning of a spell on their lips, Al-Sah-Sid waves his wand and all hell breaks loose.

All the glass on the street, parked cars, street lights, windows, shatters. The ground shakes and a gust storm surrounds them all. Harry, Draco, and the team fall to the ground, either from the gust or the tremors, it was impossible to tell, and dropped their wands. When it is all over, they look up to see Lucius, bleeding out on the pavement with a glassy look in his eyes, and no assassin.

 **So, there it is. Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review. Please review, they inspire me to write.**


	4. Dysfuctional relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Arrow.**

 **So, this chapter heavily features Percy Weasley. I am sorry if he seems OOC, but I don't read a whole lot of stories with him in them.**

Nanda Parbat, June 8th

7: 16 A.M.

"So, your mission was a success," Ra's said calmly and Nyssa nodded as she kneeled before him, "then where is Al-Sah-Sid?"

"He remained behind to attend to some…personal business, father." Nyssa said blankly.

"And you let him." Ra's said the barest trace of anger in his voice.

"Forgive me for speaking so boldly father, but he has dedicated the last decade of his life to your cause. He has had multiple opportunities where he could have attempted escape and did not, and he showed no signs of wanting to return to his former life. If he wanted to, he could have done so without us even realizing it." Nyssa said in a cautious tone.

"Perhaps," Ra's conceded as he turned away from his daughter, "it is true that he has brought into our fold several of his own kind, but it is also true that these same people have taught Al-Sah-Sid magic. Al-Sah-Sid's mastery of both light and dark magic, as well as his skills that he learned from Al-Owal and myself, make him a dangerous enemy should he ever turn on us. Perhaps your judgement is clouded my daughter."

"Clouded father?" Nyssa inquired sounding a little angry.

"I know about you and Al-Sah-Sid Nyssa," Ra's said and Nyssa's heart froze in horror, "I will give you this one chance: end it now, or he will not live to see the next month."

Britain, Percy Weasley's house

7:45 A.M.

"Well, I'm off." Percy kissed his wife on the cheek before grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door.

Percy walked down the front porch when suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. Covering his mouth so Percy couldn't scream, the person dragged the struggling Weasley into the woods before throwing him to ground. And by throwing him, I mean tossing him back with such force that Percy rolled around a few times before stopping. A little dizzy, Percy sat up once his vision had cleared. Percy looked over at his abductor and his jaw dropped to the ground once he saw who it was.

"Long time Big Brother." Ron quipped with a blank, hawk-like expression.

Potter residence

8:03 A.M.

"He was…familiar somehow," Harry told his listening wife and best friend, "the way he talked to me, the way he said my name, and his eyes…I felt as though I had seen them before."

"So it's true then…The League of Assassins actually exists." Hermione said awe and shock filling her voice.

"Do you think Ron found them?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I honestly hope that he didn't," Harry confessed and both women looked at him confused, "these people were cold and ruthless, even more than Voldemort and his army. If these are the kind people Ron sought out, I'm hoping that he failed and that he's still out there somewhere…because I think that, if he did find them, that they either killed him…or made him join them."

Woods near Percy's house

8:17 A.M.

"Ronald, please, stop," Percy pleaded as Ron forced him to march through the woods with Ron holding Percy's hands behind his back, "where have you been for the past ten years and where are you taking me? Why are you acting like this?"

"So many questions yet so little time," Ron says lacking the usually joking quality that Ron's voice had had in his youth, "let's just say that you're going to help someone other than yourself for once."

"Ronald-" Percy began only to be shut down.

"Be quiet. The only reason you're here is because I need you. We may be family, but we have never been brothers, your ambition and disregard for your family saw to that. Harry was more my brother than you." Ron told him coldly and Percy felt like his heart had been ripped in half.

"Ron, I know I made mistakes in my life, but I have been trying to be a better son and brother." Percy tried to reason with him but Ron simply scoffed.

"You turned your back on us in the war, like a coward. I may have walked away, but I never forgot where I came from or turned my back on my family. You guys may not have seen me, but I was there at every wedding and bailed you out every time one of you was in trouble." Ron snarled to Percy's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked confused.

"You ever find yourself in trouble, attacked by a rogue Death Eater or opponent that suddenly seemed to just die under suspicious circumstances? That was me, protecting all of you. I may have left, but I never abandoned our family." The unspoken 'like you did' lingered in the air between them.

"Where are you taking me?" Percy asked after a minute of silence asides from the two walking deeper into the woods.

"No need to ask, we've arrived." Ron told him as he led him to their destination.

It was a cave. To be more specific, a cave that is shaped in the form of a skull. Well, a demon like scull. Percy is unsettled just from seeing the thing, he wants to run away from it, but Ron's hands on his own make it impossible to do so. As if sensing the thought, Ron releases the elder Weasley's hands.

"What is this place?" Percy asked barely masking the fear in his voice.

"They call it 'The dragon's mouth.' Few believe it exists, fewer are brave enough to venture out here, and none have entered it in centuries. Well, until today that is." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"You want us to go inside there," Percy doesn't need to see Ron's nod to know the answer, "Why, what's in there?"

"Something that could help me, but even I couldn't get in and out alone. It's trapped with protection that is both magical and non-magical alike. Alone, both of us would perish inside, but together we could do it." Ron told him as he held out Percy's wand to him.

"What is in there?" Percy repeated without taking his wand.

"The thing that will allow me to change my fate," Ron said vaguely as Percy finally took his wand, "I need your help Percy. You want redemption in my eyes? Then help me and don't even think about betraying me. I've been keeping tabs on you and I can say, without a hint of arrogance, that my magical powers far outweigh your own. Betray me, and I will kill you."

Nanda Parbat

8:45 A.M.

"The time is drawing near," Nyssa said in a private wing of the castle that her father didn't knew about as dozens of her and Ron's loyal follower stood before her, "Al-Sah-Sid is gathering what we need to make our move against my father. We must make sure that nothing is amidst in my father's eyes. He is growing suspicious, do your best to divert his suspicion, do not draw it your selves. He will soon be put down and we will take control of our own fates!"

As they all cheered, Nyssa idly wondered how soon Ron could accomplish this. They were on a time limit after all, Nyssa reminded herself as she recalled the true reason that they were choosing now to strike.

The dragon's mouth

8:47 A.M.

"It was you that killed Lucius Malfoy wasn't it?" Percy asked already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer to that question." Ron told him as they rounded a corner.

"Why, he was no threat to you?" Percy asked needing to understand.

"He was going to dishonor Fred's memory," Ron said in a cold, hard voice, "I did what I had to do in order to prevent that."

Percy was about to argue when Ron held up his hand for silence. Percy's reply died on his tongue as he heard footsteps in the cave. The two brothers looked around, waiting for their first challenge. Seemingly out of nowhere, a Caucasian man in a green robe with short dark hair, a slight beard and mustache, and cold, blue eyes. Percy did not recognize him, but Ron stiffened at the mere sight of him.

"Al-Sah-Sid," The man addressed Ron with distain, "I had such high hopes for you, but you have proven to be such a disappointment. A waste of effort, of time. You let your feelings for my daughter cloud your judgement, your vision, and your purpose."

"You're not here," Ron muttered and Percy looked at him in confusion as his brother took out his wand, "You can't be here; you're back at Nanda Parbat. You're a Boggart, _Riddikulus!_ "

The man's robe, hair, and facial hair all turned a bright, startling pink and his skin a dark purple as a cowboy hat that read _I'm a loser_ appeared on his head. Percy couldn't help it: he laughed. For the first time since he was a young child, he laughed uncontrollably so that tears were running down his cheeks. The Boggart looked disgruntled before it turned on its heel and ran. Percy managed to overcome his laughing fit and wiped the tears from his eyes before looking over at Ron.

"Who was that man that the Boggart appeared as?' Percy demanded as the two brothers moved on.

"He is the one who controls my fate and the fate of many others," Ron said vaguely and blankly as they walked, "for the better part of a decade, he has controlled my life and for much longer, he has controlled the life of someone very important to me."

"His daughter?" Percy guesses and Ron tenses before giving a sharp nod.

"Her name is Nyssa," Ron began after some reluctance, "we first met when she around our age when we would first start Hogwarts. But we didn't really have anything to do with each other until a year later. Over time, we became friends; she became the best friend I ever had after Harry. Then, without us even realizing it…we began to feel something besides friendship."

Before Percy could probe Ron any more, the floor slides out from under him to reveal a barrage of giant spikes. Percy would've fallen to his death if Ron had grabbed him and pulled him back to safety. Before Percy can really, process this, the walls that surrounded them began shooting arrows out at the pair from all sides. Ron grabbed Percy and jumped above the arrows, saving both of them. Ron then performed some rather impressive acrobatic summersaults and then landed on the other side of the spikes. Ron released Percy who sank to the floor, almost overwhelmed. As Percy gathered his wits, Ron spotted something that made his blood run cold: it looked like a giant snake's skin, around thirty feet long. Suddenly, Ron realized why no one had ever managed to escape here alive.

"A Basilisk." Ron breathed in awe, shock, and fear.

"What?" Percy asked in confusion before he also spotted the snake's skin.

"There's a basilisk down here, that's why no one has come down here in centuries, why everyone who has come in here before that has died." Ron explained to him.

"Then why aren't we running for our lives, we can't kill a Basilisk!" Percy told him terrified.

"If Harry can kill one at twelve years old with only a phoenix and a sword, then we can kill one together as two grown, powerful wizards," Ron told him as he pulled out his sword, "It's time to prove you're really a Gryffindor brother."

The Ministry of Magic

8:55 A.M.

"Harry," Kingsley stopped Harry on his way to the Auror's office, "have you seen or heard from Percy at all today?"

"Percy and I don't talk much. Why, is something wrong?" Harry inquires concerned.

"He's late for work, which is highly unusual." Kingsley reminded him as if Harry didn't know this.

"He does have two daughters. He probably just lost track of time." Harry suggested to which Kingsley reluctantly nodded.

"Maybe you're right." Kingsley conceded.

The dragon's mouth

9:07 A.M.

The brothers had been walking side by side when they heard something that caused a chill to run up their spines. A load hissing followed by a sound that suggested something massive was moving and it sounded like it was nearby. Without warning, Ron grabbed Percy and jumped just in time to avoid the Basilisk's giant head gobbling them up. The giant serpent lifted its enormous head and tried to swallow them whole again, but they disappeared with a _pop_ sound. Far above the giant serpent, on a giant rock formation, they two Weasleys reappeared with the same sound.

"What do we do?" Percy asked his brother fearfully.

"Well for starters," Ron said lazily as he aimed his wand at the Serpent that was searching for them, "we remove that instant death ability."

Fire emerged from the tip of the wooden stick and went straight for the serpent. The blazing flames struck the Basilisk on its head and the snake let out a snarl of pain as is waved its head around trying to escape the flames. But it didn't need to, because the flames vanished and Ron lowered his wand.

"What was your intention with that?" Percy asked knowing Ron wasn't trying to kill it.

"My intention was to blind it. Now, it can only sense where we are by hearing us and we won't die or be petrified by looking at its head." Ron explained to him.

"What do you need me to do?" Percy asked knowing that this was why Ron had brought him here.

"Draw its attention; I'll take care of the rest." Ron assured his brother as he pocketed his wand before unsheathing his sword.

Percy nodded before grabbing his wand and disappearing with a _pop_. Percy reappeared a few feet from the snake, his _pop_ alerting the serpent to his presence. The Basilisk turned around, Percy getting a good look at its freshly burned eyes. The Snake hissed and was about to strike when Percy raised his wand towards it.

" _Stupefy!_ " Percy shouted and a small, firework like beam shot off from the end of his wand.

The sparkling beam hit the Basilisk right on the cheek and the snake seemed to freeze. However, after a moment the king of Serpents seemed to shake it off. The Basilisk bared its fangs and was about to lung for Percy once more when there was _pop_ and Ron was on the Basilisk's head, plunging his sword through it. The snake hissed in agonizing pain before Ron pulled out the bloodstained sword. The snake swayed and Percy, realizing what was about to happen, apparated out of the way. The snake crashed on the ground, dead, as both brothers appeared nearby. Percy glanced over at Ron, realizing truly that the younger brother he had once known had changed.

"You needed my help for this…why exactly?" Percy asked not seeing why Ron had needed his help at all.

"I mostly needed your help to distract the Basilisk while I grabbed this." Ron said and for the first time, Percy noticed Ron was holding a brown, wooden box that strongly resembled a box one might put an engagement ring in.

"What is that?" Percy inquired as he wondered what Ron was going to do with it.

"Right now, it's just a stepping stone," Ron assured him as he pocketed the box, "now, I best get us out here for two reasons: one, because your co-workers are probably starting to get suspicious that you're late."

"And the other reason?" Percy inquired curiously.

"Oh, the dead Basilisk is starting to creep me out." Ron said and Percy smiled at the familiar joking tone entering his voice.

Ron Grabbed his brother arm and turned. Percy felt the familiar sensation of Apparition and nearly fell over once it stopped. Ron let go of him and stepped back, allowing Percy to see that they were at the entrance of The Ministry. Percy glanced back at Ron, not quite willing to let his younger brother go. As if sensing his brother's thoughts, Ron gave Percy a slight smile that reminded the elder Weasley of his Ron's younger self, of before the war.

"We'll see each other again one day Percy, one day soon." Ron promised him.

"Ron…I know I wasn't big brother to you growing up. I wanted to apologize for that." Percy told him and Ron's smile turned sadder. The twins and I didn't exactly make it easy for you, mocking you behind your back and to your face," Ron told him remorsefully, "looking back, I wish that I had done things different.

Both feeling emotional, Percy and Ron stepped forward and hugged each other for the first time since Ron was a small child. The stayed like that for several moments, neither wanting to end it but, finally, Ron stepped back. Smiling sadly at his brother, Ron turned and began to walk away.

"Where will you go now?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"To see an old friend." Was all Ron told him.

Outside the Ministry of Magic

7:45 P.M.

Harry sighed as he got in his car after a long day. He had spent most of the day doing paper work, not fun. His investigation and research into what happened last night was going nowhere, and strangely, when he had run into Percy, this brother-in-law seemed like he had wanted to say something to him but ultimately had decided not to. All he wanted now was to go home and relax, spend some time with his family…okay, maybe not in that order.

"Rough day?"

Harry whirled his head around to see someone sitting in the back seat. His first instinct was to point his wand at the man, but then he got a good look at him. It had been over a decade to the day since he had last seen him and he now sported a stubblish beard, but Harry knew his face almost as well as he knew his own.

"Ron?" Harry asked his throat suddenly very dry.

"Hey Harry, how's it going mate?" Ron asked him grinning happily.

 **So, what do you guys think is in the box? What is Ron and Nyssa's plan and why are they on a time limit? Why is Ron seeking Harry out? Leave any theories, thoughts or comments you may have in a review?**


	5. Potter and Weasley, together again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Arrow, or anything else you may recognize.**

Potter Manor, June 8th

8:26 P.M.

Ginny had just put the boys to bed and was now waiting for her husband to walk through the doors. However, something pranced through the windows and, out of instinct, Ginny pulled out her wand and prepared to fight. Before she could cast any spells, Ginny realized that it was a patronus, Harry's patronus as a matter of fact. The stag pranced around before landing in front of her.

"I'll be working late tonight, something unexpected came up. Don't wait up for me." Harry's voice said before the silver stag disappeared.

League safe house

8:28 P.M.

"You're that assassin from last night…you're Al-Sah-Sid." Harry said confusion and horror in his voice.

"When we join the League, we are to forsake our former life and choose a new name in Arabic. Al-Sah-Sid is Arabic for 'the lion.'" Ron told his old friend blankly.

"Like a Gryffindor," Harry said and Ron nodded, "You killed Lucius Malfoy."

"And I quite enjoyed it to." Ron said remorselessly a cold smirk on his face.

"What happened to you Ron?" Harry asked barely recognizing the man in front of him as the one he had called his best friend for so many years.

"I joined the League, they remake you, strip you down so that nothing of your former self is left," Ron said with a faraway look in his eyes, "they almost succeeded…until a year after I joined them."

"What happened?" Harry asked curious as to what allowed Ron to retain at least some semblance of his former self.

"It doesn't matter, at least not right now," Ron held up a hand before Harry could argue, "I will tell you eventually, but not right now. I need your help old friend."

"With what?" Harry asked not sure he wanted to know as Ron pulled out a small wooden box.

"Are you familiar with the legend of Dragon's moth's cave?" Ron inquired.

"It's just a story that parents tell their children, a legend." Harry said and Ron chuckled.

"Didn't you learn anything from the Deathly Hollows? All fairytales, at least in our world, have a grain of truth in them," Ron said as he opened the box and showed it Harry, "this morning I persuaded my brother Percy to help me get in and out of Dragon's mouth alive. Once I dealt with the traps, including a Basilisk, I found this."

"Ron…this is a feather." Harry said gently as he stared at the red/orange feather about the size of his thumb.

"It's not just a feather Harry, it's a phoenix feather. In fact, it's a feather from the first Phoenix, the last one in existence." Ron told him and Harry looked at him with jaw dropped.

"Wh-why do you want the feather?" Harry asked once he had overcome his shock.

"It's an ingredient for a spell," Ron told him as he closed the box, "a very complicated spell, which is why I need you. The spell changes the ownership of a wand's alliance, permanently. The ingredients are a rare item of magical power, like the feather, the wands new master, and the wands old master, which is where you come in."

"You want my wand?" Harry said sounding rather displeased.

"No Harry, I don't want your wand," Ron was quick to assure him, "but I do want another wand, one that answers to you and only you."

"You want the Elder Wand." Harry gasped as the realization hit him.

"For a time, but then I'm going to do what you didn't have the guts to do and destroy it," Ron grinned at Harry's dumbstruck look, "That wand is too much power for any one person, you realized that when you hid it away. I will destroy it, I promise Harry. But for the moment, I need its power to complete my mission."

"What is your mission?" Harry asked wondering what could be so important that he needed to seek Harry out.

"I'm going to kill Ra's al Ghul." Ron told him stoically and Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" Harry asked never having heard of him.

"The leader of the League of Assassins, the one who trained me." Ron told him and Harry's confusion turned to outright horror.

"If he trained you, why would you want to kill him?" Harry asked horror struck.

"It's complicated, but let's just say he has more in common with Voldemort than Dumbledore." Ron said evasively but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"If you want my full cooperation, then you need to give me the whole truth." Harry said stubbornly and, with some hesitation, Ron nodded.

"Well, we might as well get comfortable," Ron conjured a chair and a sofa before he sat down in the chair with Harry took the couch across from him "I guess it all starts a year or so after I joined the League. I was enjoying some of my rare free time when I saw her: Nyssa, the daughter of Ra's. She was training with some assassins and she handed their asses to them, despite only being twelve years old at the time. We got to talking and then we sparred while we talked, then we made plans to do it again the next day. We became fast friends; she became my best friend within the League, my most trusted confidant, she gave me a reason to hold on to my humanity. As the years to pass, she became a young woman and we began to feel…well, you know."

"You two fell in love." Harry realized to which Ron nodded.

"We fought our feelings for as long as we could, but around four years ago, we were in America on a mission to assassinate some corrupt Politian. After he'd been…dealt with, we went back to our hotel and I walked her to her room and we couldn't fight it anymore. Four the past few years, we have spent every moment in secret, constantly fearing Ra's will find out about us. If he knew, he would kill me and Nyssa would be punished severely. I've been making plans to overthrow Ra's for the last couple years, but circumstances have forced my hand." Ron told him.

"What circumstances?" Harry inquired and Ron sighed before answering.

"Harry, I can't tell you," Ron told him and held up a hand before Harry could speak, "it's not my secret to tell. Running is not an option for the two of us, because there is only one way to leave the League. Harry, please, I'm begging you, help me get the Elder Wand."

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's tomb

11: 45 P.M.

"I don't like this Ron. It's disrespectful to the dead, Dumbledore specifically." Harry told Ron displeased as they approached the tomb.

"If there was a way to do this without the Elder Wand, or a way to get more time, I would do it Harry, but time is of the essence. I don't like either, I respected him almost as much as I respect my father, but a man will do anything to protect the woman he loves, as I'm sure you understand." Ron told him knowingly which quelled anymore complaints Harry had.

Ron raised his wand and the huge, stone door move itself off the rest of the casket and gently lowered itself to the ground. Ron lowered his wand to his side before he and Harry approached the casket and solemnly looked down at the body of their former Headmaster. Time had not been kind to the body, as the flesh had mostly rotted away, no sign of the silver beard that Dumbledore had been famed for. In short, they were looking mostly at a skeleton in Dumbledore's clothes. And there, clasped in its hands just below the neck, was the elder wand.

For a moment, both men stood completely still. They stared inside the coffin, as if mesmerized by the wand itself. Then, Ron moved forward, carrying himself with purpose and Harry was struck by how much he had change from the insecure young man Harry had known so long ago. Ron reached into the coffin and, with a remorseful look at the skeleton, gently pried the wand from its skeletal hands. Ron stood there silently for a moment, examining the wand in his hands. He couldn't help but feel for such a dangerous weapon, it seemed very fragile.

"Ron, we need to go. It won't be good for us if someone finds us here." Harry hissed at him bringing Ron back to the present.

"Right, you're right," Ron said as if to himself before turning back to the coffin, "forgive me professor."

The Weasley closed the lid on the coffin before the two friends and In-Laws turned and left before anyone realized they were there.

Ron's safe house, June 9th

1:24 A.M.

"It's getting late, how long until we're done here?" Harry asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Almost done, the spell is ready," Ron assured him as he laid the wand on the table and took out the feather, "it's time for the main event, brother."

Ron opened the box and took out the feather. He tossed the feather into the smoking cauldron in front of him. Ron then took out his wand and waved it over his wand as Harry watched, beginning to feel some trepidation. Ron began saying "Wando chango!" over and over again and the cauldron began to boil and tremble. Suddenly, Ron leapt out of the way as the cauldron erupted a geyser of fire. As soon as it appeared, the fire vanished. The table on which the wand laid was untouched mysteriously. Ron and Harry looked at each other uncertainly before walking over to it. Ron picked up the wand and shouted a well-known phrase. The table, cauldron, couch, and chair all lifted into the air and began to circle above. Ron smirked while Harry smiled a tight smile it was clear that, for better or worse, Ron was now the owner of the Elder Wand…forever. Ron lowered them all to the ground before turning to his friend.

"Harry…thank you for this," Ron began gratefully, "I know this was a lot to ask and I know it goes against a lot of what you believe in, but thank you. I hope when we next meet, I can explain everything."

"Me too Mate." Harry said stiffly but Ron seemed to take no offense.

"Harry, I know you don't think I'm the same person and I won't deny that I've changed. But I never forgot about you or my family. I was there at your and Ginny's wedding," Harry looked at Ron in surprise while Ron simply grinned, "that figure in the background that you only saw for a moment, you thought you'd imagined it? That was me; I wasn't going to miss your wedding."

"You were there?" Harry asked stunned.

"You're my best friend Harry, my brother. I wasn't going to miss your wedding. You may not have seen me, but I was always there, looking out for you, for all of you. And I hope that one day you can understand what I've had to do in order to make the world safe for our children." Ron said softly. Still stunned, Harry could only watch as Ron turned his back and walked away, the Elder Wand in hand.

 **So that's the end of the chapter, but Ron's plans are far from over. For those of you may be concerned that this will be the last of Harry we will see, fret not. Ron and Nyssa's rise to power is only half the story, what happens afterwards is the other half and Harry will be a much bigger part of that half. Remember, Ron lived through the second Wizard war and remembers what the Ministry was like. Once he rises to power, he will have plans for the Ministry, plans that Harry will so not be on board with.**

 **So anyway, Review please.**


	6. The new Demon's Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Arrow, or anything else you may recognize.**

Nanda Parbat, June 9th

10: 28 A.M.

"Al-Sah-Sid," Ra's drawled as he looked at his kneeling assassin, "you did not return with the rest of your unit. You remained in your home land and I cannot help but wonder if perhaps your return to your former home has stirred something inside you. Has Ronald Weasley awakened?"

"No Lord Ra's, he has not. I simply decided to tie up some loose ends from Ronald Weasley's life; I decided that I owed his loved ones that much at the least," Al-Sah-Sid said with a blank tone and expression, "I am here to serve you my lord, for I have nothing left to return to."

"…very well," Ra's decided to believe him after some hesitation, "return to your chambers."

Nodding, Al-Sah-Sid rose and exited Ra's throne room. The Assassin walked down the hall, other assassins glancing at him, some in curiosity and some in envy. It was no secret that out of all assassins, Al-Sah-Sid was Ra's favorite, save for a few such as Al-Owal or Ra's daughter. Sometimes, some wondered if Ra's preferred Al-Sah-Sid to Nyssa. If any other Assassin had left, it was doubtful that Ra's would have let them live.

Al-Sah-Sid paid their prying glances no mind as he made his way to his chambers. As he closed the door, He noticed the room's other occupant. The façade of Al-Sah-Sid faded away and Ron smiled at Nyssa. Nyssa made her way over to Ron and the two shared a kiss for several moments. When they broke away, Nyssa wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him an urgent look.

"My father knows about us, we need to act now." Nyssa warned him but he simply laughed as he caressed her face.

"Do not worry my love, I have what I need. Your father dies tonight." Ron assured her.

Potter Manor

11:13 A.M.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny demanded of her unusually solemn husband.

"Nothing's going on." Harry denied not meeting her eyes.

"You got home really late and you've barely said a word all day. I'm your wife; your burdens are my burdens to. Talk to me Harry." Ginny all but ordered.

"Last night…I helped someone do something. And I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do or not." Harry confessed.

"What could you have possibly have done that was so bad?" Ginny tried to relieve her husband's worries but only added to them.

"I helped Ron get the Elder Wand." Harry finally confessed and Ginny nearly passed out from shock.

"Ron, you saw Ron?" Ginny asked hope flaring in her chest.

"Yeah but he was…different. Jaded, cold, even cruel. Ginny, he's the assassin that killed Lucius Malfoy." Harry told her and Ginny, though shocked, refused to believe the worst of her brother.

"Whatever he's done, he has to have good reasons. He's got his faults, but Ron is a good person." Ginny said adamantly.

"I know he was…and I hope he still is. That much power in the wrong hands is a very bad thing." Harry warned.

Nanda Parbat

7:26 P.M.

Al-Owal was on guard duty when he noticed something odd. A group of Assassins, mostly the magical ones that had been recruited after Al-Sah-Sid had arrived judging by the wands in their hands, approached. It was clear that they meant business and Al-Owal did not like the feeling they gave off. It was a feeling of soldiers marching into a vicious battle and they were heading for him, where he guarded the entrance to the Demon's chambers.

"Return to your posts at once." Al-Owal ordered not wanting to fight his brethren, many of whom he had trained himself.

"Step aside Al-Owal." One assassin said sounding as though he felt the same.

"Your time is over old man, it's time for someone new to take charge." Another assassin said disrespectfully.

Al-Owal opened his mouth to scold the assassin for his disrespect when he froze. Someone was behind him, someone who certainly had not been their when the group of assassins had first approached. There were few who possessed the ability to sneak up on him and only one in the League who possessed the ability of silent apparition. Al-Owal turned only to be hit, face on, by a red burst of light. As Al-Owal fell to the hallway floor unconscious, Ron lowered his wand as he stared at Al-Owal with a hint of regret. Asides from Nyssa, Al-Owal was the closest thing to a friend that Ron had possessed in the League and had been his primary trainer. In addition to that, he had been more father to Nyssa than Ra's and his death would cause Nyssa great pain.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Nyssa emerged from around the corner. She was immediately at Al-Owal's side, checking him over for any serious injury and Ron felt a slight smile curve his lips. Nyssa liked to pretend that she was cold and heartless, but she wasn't. It was only with those closest to her that she felt safe enough to let her guard down with and show just how big her heart was. Ron approached and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine; it was just a stunning spell, Love. He will wake up angry, but he will live." Ron assured her.

"I say we kill him right now." The same assassin who had disrespected Al-Owal said and Ron had to hold Nyssa back as she lunged at him.

"Anyone who touches him will answer to my sword," Ron said in a cold voice that made the assassin step back in fear, "Al-Owal's only sin is the same sin we have all committed: we chose to follow the Demon's head. Only one man shall die tonight."

"No League blood need be spilt," Nyssa said, now calm as she stepped out of Ron's arms, "they all live in fear of my father as much as we do. Your assignment is to guard the door and keep anyone from entering with Al-Sah-Sid deals with my father."

"If anyone kills another member of the league, you will suffer a fate worse than death, is that understood?" Ron asked in a low, deadly tone that had them all nodding vigorously, "good."

As the Assassins took their post, Nyssa shared one last kiss with her lover before she lifted Al-Owal's unmoving form over her shoulder and departed the scene. Ron stared after her for a moment before turning towards the room that held the man who was both mentor and enemy to the Weasley. Ron took a deep breath before opening the door to Ra's chamber and entering.

Ra's stood facing the window overlooking the island, not reacting at all. Even when Ron closed the door behind him, Ra's did not react at all. That is one thing that had always unnerved Ron about Ra's, no matter how much time had paced. The Demon's head had rarely shown emotion, even that one time when Nyssa had been attacked by a rogue assassin when she was sixteen. Ron had been beside himself and almost killed the man himself, but Ra's had barely reacted. In the present, Ra's turned around to face Ron and smirked slightly. Ron steeled himself as he faced the man who had made him what he was.

"It's come to this then, your coup has finally taken flight?" Ra's inquired and Ron inwardly froze but he physically showed no reaction.

"You knew?" Ron demanded.

"It's been my plan from the very start." Ra's revealed and Ron felt himself grow confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked and Ra's chuckled before continuing.

"As you know, the Lazarus, Pit keeps me young, in my prime. But the Pit can only keep someone rejuvenated for so long." Ra's warned him and Ron understood.

"The Pit…it's losing its affects." Ron said softly and Ra's nodded.

"I first discovered this mere hours before you arrived here a decade ago. I knew I needed to choose a successor, but none of my assassins had the capabilities to lead. I toyed with the idea of training Nyssa to lead before a sign from the cosmos came: you appeared in Nanda Parbat. You, who offered me information on a new world. You, who reminded me so much of myself at your age."

"So you remade me in your image…to be your successor?" Ron asked wanting to see if he understood everything.

"Yes, but I quickly realized you were more of a follower than a leader. But then I saw you with my daughter and even before your friendship turned to love, I realized she would be motivation enough to kill me. All she had to do was say the word." Ra's said knowingly.

"You did all this so that I would become your successor…why? Why not just come to me, work with me?" Ron asked not seeing the man's logic.

"I needed someone willing to take the initiative, to make that step. I needed someone willing to take me out of the game. I needed someone with a heart, someone who cared about me but would be willing to kill me still. Now there is only one thing left to do: are you capable of killing me?" Ra's told him.

"Well that's what we're here to find out isn't it?" Ron asked dryly.

The two stood apart for several moments before Ra's made the first move. Ra's unsheathed his sword and lunged for Ron. Ron quickly brought up his own sword and the two blades met in a lock but it didn't stay that way. Ron threw Ra's off and then then Ra's went on the attack but Ron countered every strike Ra's made at him. This did not surprise Ra's, as Al-Sah-Sid had been trained in swordsmanship by Al-Owal and Ra's himself and had been Nyssa's favorite sparring partner for many years. Even before they had developed feelings for each other, there had always been a competition between the two of them to see which one was better. As a swordsman, Ron was on par with Al-Owal, maybe even better Ra's admitted with a tiny sense of fatherly pride.

One of Ron's leg shot out and knocked one of Ra's' legs out of balance. As Ra's stumbled in an attempt to regain his balance, he could not block a well-aimed kick from Ron that caused him to lose his sword to gravity as it fell to the floor. With Ra's now disarmed, Ron attempted to strike a fatal blow with his sword, but Ra's was not leader of the League of Assassins for nothing. Before the sword could touch him, Ra's grabbed Ron's wrist in a tight grip that immediately stopped Ron's strike. So fast that Ron almost didn't realize what had happened, Ra's pried the sword out of Ron's hand and wielded it against Ron. Acting fast, Ron jumped into the air to avoid the blade before preforming a couple summersaults and lands a few feet away from Ra's.

The two quickly turn around, facing each other once more. Ra's kicks his fallen sword up into the air before catching it with his free hand as it comes back down. Ra's eyes never trail away from Ron, as he knows Ron has an ace up his sleeve. Skilled as he may be, Ron knows he is no match for Ra's in a physical fight or a duel and is not arrogant enough to believe he could kill Ra's this way. No, he has another plan to kill Ra's. As if sensing Ra's thoughts, which he possibly had, Ron pulled a wand from his cloak, but it was a different wand than Ra's remembered. It was a full inch longer, the wood was darker, and Ra's had a very bad feeling about it.

"I think that's enough of a warm up don't you?" Ron asked with a devilish grin on his face.

With a quick flourish, Ron pointed the wand at Ra's and the air shifted with magic. Ra's was violently pinned to the wall by a strong, invisible hand. As he dropped the swords to the ground, he watched helpless as Ron strode over to him. He hated feeling helpless, but he could admit that he was proud by the cockiness and the power oozing from Ron's entire being.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" Ron asked in a low growl, "don't worry, I'm still going to kill you. But first, I'm going to make you feel everything you've made Nyssa feel everyday of her life. I'm going to make you feel what it's like to be completely helpless, to have someone hold your life in their hands."

"Your love for my daughter makes you weak, takes away for focus." Ra's said dispassionately.

"On the contrary, it gives focus. Were it not for Nyssa, I would not know the kind of man you really are." Ron sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Ra's asked curiously.

"Back in the early days of my journey to find the League, I came across a shaman. He taught me the art of Legilimency, the magical art of entering one's mind and I used my new skill to determine which leads I had were genuine and which were just scams. Once I arrived here, I slowly honed my skill over the years with practice. In the months following our transition from friends to lovers, Nyssa asked me to enter her mind; she wanted me to know her completely: mind, body, and soul. I know everything about her."

"And your point is?" Ra's asked disinterested.

"My point is that a quick death is too good for you. Before I kill you, I'm going to make you relive Nyssa's worst memories through her eyes. I'm going to make you understand what you did to your own daughter." Ron told him in a low, threatening voice tinged with anger.

Ra's sneered at him, disgusted that he was letting Nyssa cloud his judgement. Ron ignored him, simply giving him a look of contempt that matched Ra's'. Without a word, Ron waved his wand with a slight flourish before pointing his wand directing at Ra's' chest. Ra's threw his head back as he let on agonized scream as he felt Ron, none too gently, penetrate his mental walls and enter his mind.

 _Nyssa was three years old and her father handed her a small knife, barely bigger than her hand. Still, the weapon felt gigantic in her small hand and she looked up at her father with wide eyed, innocent uncertainty. Ra's gave a cool smirk before clapping and Al-Owal entered the room. Nyssa's joy at seeing her friend quickly vanished when she realized that he was leading into the room a collared, black/brown dachshund. It was hers, a dog that Al-Owal had gotten her a few months back when he returned from an assignment in America. She had named him Suh-Di-Kah, Arabic for 'My friend.' Al-Owal, his eyes filled with remorse, let him off his leash. Suh-Di-Kah rushed towards her, licking her face, though Nyssa was too filled with dread to appreciate his gesture of love._

" _I let you keep this pet in order to teach you responsibility," Ra's began slowly, "but you must now learn when to let go. Kill the dog."_

 _Nyssa looked towards her father, young eyes filled with shock and horror. Her father could not truly want her to kill her only friend besides Al-Owal, could he? When she realized he did, Nyssa looked towards Al-Owal for help, but he would not meet her gaze. Realizing she was trapped, Nyssa slowly raised her knife. Sah-Di-Kah had its tongue out, panting as he stared at her. It looked like it expected her to give him a treat. Nyssa could not bring herself to kill her beloved pet and threw the small knife to the ground._

 _She heard Ra's' growl lightly before he unsheathed his sword. She heard him swing it and watched in horror as her pet's head rolled onto the floor as its blood soaked onto the floor next to its headless body. She fell to her knees next to it, crying out in grief and anger as she glared up at her father who showed no reaction or remorse for what he had done as he put his sword back._

" _Remember my daughter: compassion, hesitation, love are all weakness. And in battle, weakness is death." Ra's told her coolly before swiftly departing the room._

 _Once her father was gone, Nyssa was able to cry freely as Al-Owal picked her up and she cried into his chest._

 _Nyssa was five and was handed two knives by her father. Nyssa stared coolly up at her father, carefully masking her contempt for the man who gave her life. Ra's pulled out to matching knives and Nyssa realized with dread that she was expected to fight him. Will she would not mind his death, she was only five and would stand no chance against Ra's. Heart hammering in her chest, she shakily held up her knives in an attempt at defense as Ra's lunged at her. She tried to block him, but she may have been trained since she could walk, but she was still only five and he had centuries of experience on her. Within seconds, she was on her back, a knife at her throat and she stared up at him fearfully, wondering if he would kill her._

" _Pathetic," Ra's said spitefully, "you have much to learn still my child. As of right now, you are only a burden."_

 _Ra's stood up and turned his back on her. As he walked out of the room, Nyssa sat up and rubbed her neck where the knife had been as she willed herself not to cry. She hated him, a child should not know hate, Al-Owal had once told her, but she did, she hated her father. So why, she wondered, as she rubbed the slight water from her eyes, did she still want his approval and did his words hurt?_

 _Nyssa was nine and stood in her father's chambers. Al-Owal stood behind her and R's watched her from the corner as she stared down at the dog in front of her. She felt the sense of Déjà vu as the dog bore a striking resemblance to the dog she had received as an infant. She may have only been three, but she remembered that dark day as if it were yesterday. She took out the knife from her belt as the dog stared at the metal thing curiously. Wearing an expressionless mask that concealed her emotions, she made a swift movement below the bogs neck and watched as she dog fell to its side as the light left its eyes._

" _Very good Nyssa," Ra's praised with the air of someone commenting on the weather, "Al-Owal, take her back to her chambers and send someone in to clean the mess."_

 _Al-Owal nodded and took Nyssa by the shoulder as he led her out of the room. She did not react at all until they reached her room. Once Al-Owal closed the door, her mask broke and she cried, as the trauma she had just been forced to relive took its toll on her and she sunk to her knees. Al-Owal kneeled down and wrapped her in a hug that did little comfort her. Why, Nyssa wondered, did her father, the person who was supposed to love and protect her, cause her so much pain?_

 _Nyssa was eleven and it was almost two months after Ron had arrived at Nanda Parbat. Nyssa had just finished a training session with her new teacher, as Al-Owal had been reassigned to Al-Sah-Sid. As she rounded the corner, her leapt at seeing AL-Owal. However, it quickly calmed once she spotted her father. Nyssa carefully stepped back, enough to not be seen but not enough so that she couldn't hear what they were saying._

"… _Al-Sah-Sid's training progresses nicely, he is very driven. In a few years, he could be a better Assassin then most veterans," Al-Owal told him before asking curiously, "why are you so interested in his progress? It can't be just the fact that he is the first Wizard to join the League."_

" _I suppose that, in many ways…he reminds me of myself before joining the League. Perhaps one day, he will be the son I never had." Ra's said nonchalantly._

 _The son he never had. You'd think that Nyssa could no longer be hurt by her father's words, but she was. She was the unfavored, the neglected, the unwanted child. With tears filling her eyes, she turned and fled the scene._

 _She was sixteen and training. Ron, Al-Owal, and her father stood watching as she battled another Assassin, a man whose name had once been Terry Sansone. She disarmed him and knocked him on his back, her sword at his neck. Once Ra's called the match, Nyssa put her sword back in its sheath. Nyssa turned around and began walking away when she heard Ron call her name . She had barely registered this when she felt a searing pain across her back and fell to the floor._

 _Dazed and seemingly unable to move, Nyssa was helpless to watch as Terry approached, rage in his eyes and his sword raised high. Terry moved the sword as if to kill her but he never got the chance. As if out of thin air, a green light roared over and struck Terry, flinging him backward . The sword fell from his hand and skidded across the floor as Terry fell to the floor, unmoving. Ron and Al-Owal appeared at her side, Al-Owal checking out her injury and Ron attempting to sooth her pain by distracting her. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father looking down at Terry's lifeless body with morbid curiosity._

" _He was too easily angered and far too arrogant for the League," Ra's noted before looking over at Ron, "You showed precision and quick thing Al-Sah-Sid. Well done."_

 _Her father was more interested in the assassin who tried to kill her than her well-being. Just when she thought she had been hurt in every way imaginable by him, he finds a new way to cause her pain. Nyssa schooled herself so he would not see the effect his words had. Though it helped that Rom seemed angry by his words and she felt Al-Owal's hand, which he and wrapped around her arm, tighten momentarily at Ra's' words before releasing it. It warmed her heart that, even if her father didn't love her, she had two men in her life that did._

 _She was seventeen and in New York the morning after she and Ron had given into their feelings. The sun shone through the window as Ron and Nyssa lay in bed, Nyssa lay across his chest and he stroked her hair lovingly. Nyssa moved up and Ron looked down at her curiously, seeing her pensive expression._

" _Something on your mind?" Ron asked curiously._

" _You told me once that you had the ability to enter someone's mind." Nyssa began more hesitant than she had ever let him see._

" _You are the only person I have ever told." Ron assured her._

" _I want you to…enter mine," Nyssa began letting him see her vulnerable and stunning him, "I want you to know all of me."_

" _Nyssa…once I do this, it can't be undone, much like last night. You must be completely." Ron said imploringly making sure she understood._

" _I am, this was not a decision I came to lightly. I have put some thought into this, I want you to know that I am yours, completely." Nyssa said as she sat up, wrapping the sheets around her naked body._

 _Ron sat up and, hesitantly took her hand in his hands, caressing it as though she were fine china. Ron kissed her, to distract her no doubt. Nyssa felt a probing around her forehead which she knew was him entering her mind. She continued to kiss him, letting him know it was okay. Ron's kisses became more urgent and she, almost forgetting what was really going on, wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Abruptly, Ron pulled away and Nyssa became nervous about his horrified expression, thinking for a moment that the horror was revulsion at something she had done._

" _Nyssa…I'm sorry," Ron said softly as he cupped her face again, "no one should ever have to through things like that, especially not at the hands of your own father."_

" _It no longer bothers me." Nyssa lied but Ron smiled bitterly._

" _You wanted me to know you completely and I do. I know that it still tears you apart," Ron said and Nyssa looked away from him, "it's okay, I will never judge you, let it all out. I love you no matter what."_

 _Nyssa froze, stunned at his words. She had known this, but no one had ever said the words to her. It gave her a feeling in her chest that she couldn't describe and tears started to fall from her cheeks but she wasn't sad. Later, Ron would tell that this feeling was happiness. But for now, Ron simply held her in his arms as she cried._

Ra's finally stopped screaming as Ron's mental assault ended. Now it all made sense, Ra's finally knew why, after that mission, why Ron suddenly started to look at him with such contempt. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Ron still looked at him with hate-filled eyes. Ron pulled his wand back and Ra's found himself flying through the air until he handed on the ground roughly. Ra's stood up as Ron approached, his wand still in hand. Ra's lunged at him but Ron pointed his wand back at Ra's.

" _Crucio_!" Ron shouted.

Ra's fell to the ground and began wreathing in pain. He tried to tell himself that it was not real pain, it was only an illusion, but it didn't help. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in all his centuries of life. Ron's approached, the sound of his boots echoing around the room and even the sound of the fight that had begun outside the chambers didn't damper Ron's joy at seeing Ra's' pain.

"What was it you used to say to me during our early training sessions? 'Pain is inevitable but suffering is optional,' I disagree: suffering is inevitable as well, it just takes longer to catch up with us than pain. Suffering is the product of our own sins that finally catch up with us. Today is the day yours catches up with you, my lord." Ron spat the title like it was the vilest curse ever said.

Ron stopped his curse and Ra's' screaming ceased as his breathing became shallow. Shakily, Ra's stood up and looked at Ron with new eyes. It had been decades since he felt what he was feeling now: fear and admiration for his enemy's skill and power. At long last, he entered a battle where he knew the outcome was his death. And he felt a fatherly sense of pride that it was his favorite student who would kill him and become the next Ra's al Ghul.

Ron pointed his wand at him once more and a white light shot from the end of it and hit Ra's right in the chest. Ra's cried out in pain as deep cuts appeared all along his arms, legs, chest, and even his cheeks. Ra's fell to his knees as Ron walked over to him, cruel pleasure shinning in his eyes as he gazed down at Ra's bleeding form.

"It's called Sectumsepra," Ron told him, "it's a dark, non-verbal spell designed for attack. It was invented by one of my professors at Hogwarts. I admit, when I first learned who invented it I was revolted, but now I see what he saw: sometimes, you fight back against oppression. My kind has been persecuted by Muggles for centuries, no more. _Accio sword!_ "

One of the swords, long forgotten on the floor, flew into the air and over to Ron. Ron caught expertly and pocketed his wand before driving into Ra's' chest. The Demon's head gasped in pain as Ron twisted it, the Wizard watching in satisfaction as Ra's cried out in pain before he pulling the sword out. Ra's swayed before bring his hands together in front of him, knowing what he had to do for the transfer of power.

" _Forgive and have mercy on him_ ," Ron began in Arabic as Ra's put his fingers on the ring he wore, " _excuse and pardon him, make honorable his reception,"_ Ra's took off the ring as Ron continued, _"protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the fire."_

Ra's held out the ring for Ron and Ron had barely taken it before the older man's eyes rolled back in his head. Ra's fell back, finally dead after centuries. Ron barely had time to enjoy the death of Nyssa's abuser when the double doors to the chambers burst open. Ron turned around to see the Assassins he had gathered and other assassins, no doubt had sensed something amidst when Al-Owal wasn't at his post. However, all the fighting stopped when they saw Ron, a bloodstained sword in hand, standing over Ra's body.

"You…you killed him!" One assassin shouted in outrage.

"Let's kill him!" Another shouted and many moved to carry this out but Ron's assassins moved to block them.

"Enough."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the entrance to the chambers. Al-Owal, supported by Nyssa, stood there, looking at them all in scorn. The Assassin that had called for Ron's death approached, looking outraged.

"Al-Owal, he killed the Demon's head!" The assassin shouted in outraged protest.

"Do you honestly believe the League was led this long by one man? Ra's al Ghul is a title you fool," Al-Owal sneered at him and all assassins save for Nyssa and Ron were stunned by this news, "a title passed by a duel to the death. The legend says that a man who survives the sword of Ra's al Ghul, becomes Ra's al Ghul. Al-Sah-Sid has been wounded by The Demon's blade more often than not, so he qualifies. Now, all of you, Kneel."

"But-" The Assassin protested.

" _Kneel_ ," Al-Owal hissed dangerously, "before the next Ra's al Ghul."

Ron's assassins kneeled first, followed by the other assassins until the only ones besides Nyssa and Al-Owal standing was that same Assassin. Still looking mutinous, the assassin finally relented under Nyssa's glare and kneeled before Ron. It was a surreal experience for Ron, who had never been given respect in his childhood, to have all these people kneeling before him. Al-Owal approached the new Ra's with Nyssa's help and Ron looked at his friend with a sheepish expression.

"I apologize for before, but it had to be done." Ron apologized.

"I only wish you had brought me in, I could have helped you." Al-Owal told him earnestly.

"You were closer to my father than anyone; we could not take the chance that he would sense something amidst." Nyssa said and Al-Owal looked pensive for a moment before nodding.

"Perhaps you are right," Al-Owal said before looking at Ron respectively, "what is your bidding, Lord Ra's?"

"First off, none of this 'Lord' rubbish. You trained me; you are hereby my advisor, understood?" Ron waited until he had Al-Owal nod before continuing, "First order of business, dispose of this corpse, and then arrange some chambers for Nyssa and myself. Now that Ra's, err, Nyssa's father, is dead, we no longer have to hide our relationship. Finally, there is to be a wedding."

"A wedding?" Al-Owal blinked in surprise.

"Ours," Nyssa said as she gestured between Ron and herself, "we love each other and want to be together, forever."

"Nyssa deserves happiness, and I plan to give it to her," Ron smiled at his beloved lovingly before turning serious as he looked back at his mentor, "after the wedding, I have some plans for us to carry out. There's going to be some changes in the way we do things."

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review. Please leave review, if you like it tell me, if you hate it tell me what I'm doing wrong!**


	7. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Arrow, or anything else you may recognize.**

The Ministry of Magic, June 12th

9:15 A.M.

Harry was going over some paperwork when he came across something that wasn't a form. It was an envelope, addressed to him. Harry looked around his office for minute, convinced that he was being watched. But no one, it was just him. With a little trepidation, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside; realizing almost immediately that it was a letter. Curious, he began to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before now, it was too risky. I accomplished my mission, now I want to ask you something. It's nothing life threatening or changing, meet me at the place where it all began tonight at eight. And bring an overnight bag. Destroy this letter once you're done with it, mate. Don't want anyone else finding out about this._

 _Your red haired, freckled friend_

Ron had obviously gotten better at speaking between the lines, Harry decided as he reread the letter. If anyone else had read this letter, there was no way they would understand it. Ron had killed Ra's; Harry wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. While he was glad that his friend and the woman Ron loved were alright, Harry was still not okay with how easy it seemed to come to Ron to kill. This mysterious favor Ron wanted made Harry a little uneasy and it took Harry only a moment to realize where 'the place where it all began' was. The place where he and Ron first met, King's Cross station.

Potter Manor

7:51 P.M.

"You're sure about this?" Ginny asked concerned as she watched her husband pack his bag.

"Ron sought me out, he could have forced me to help him, and he's more than capable of it. But instead, he asked for my help. The least I can do is hear him out." Harry told her as he zipped up his bag.

"It's just…you were right before. It's been ten years since we've seen him, who knows what he's capable of?" Ginny pointed out.

"One thing that hasn't change is that he's still loyal to the people he cares about, he's still in there somewhere. If there is even the slightest chance I can save my best friend, bring him back from the edge, I'll take it." Harry assured her, his bag thrown over his shoulder, before kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door.

Harry walked out of his house before walking over to the Apparition point. Once he reached it, he turned and vanished. Appearing outside the train station that had changed his life, Harry resigned himself to wait for his friend. However, Harry had no sooner come to this decision when he felt something sharp prick him in the back of his neck. Harry reached back and managed to pull it out: it was some sort of dart, like the ones used in spy movies that carry sedatives. Harry had no sooner thought that then he lost consciousness.

Plane, en route to Nanda Parbat, June 13th

4:25 A.M.

Harry sat up, looking around at his surroundings in alarm. It was like he was in some sort of hold. The door opened and Harry sprung to his feet, reaching for his wand before he realized that it wasn't on him. The one who walked in, a man with light brown eyes and greying black hair and a beard to match smirked as he pulled out Harry's wand. The man gestured for him to sit and, reluctantly, Harry complied. Harry noticed that the man was dressed just like Ron; he was a member of the League of assassins.

"I apologize for the sedation Mr. Potter, we were just following orders. It's an honor to meet you; Ron speaks most highly of you." The man said.

"You know Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"When he joined the league, I trained him, he and I became friends. I am Al-Owal." The man introduced himself politely.

"Where are we?" Harry demanded.

"On a plane, on the way back to Nanda Parbat," Al-Owal explained to him as he handed Harry his wand, "Ron wants you there for a…special occasion."

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"His wedding." Al-Owal smirked at Harry's stunned look.

Nanda Parbat

7:21 A.M.

Ron, dressed in the traditional green robe of Ra's, sat in the highest tower of Nanda Parbat, looking over the island. It was surreal to think that this was all his now, if someone had told him the day before he first journeyed to Hogwarts that he would one day have power, love, and the loyalty of an entire army of assassins, he'd have laughed in their face. Yes, life was good, but there was still so much work to be done. A pair of tanned arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and Ron smiled devilishly as he turned and captured Nyssa's lips with his own. They kissed passionately for several seconds before Nyssa pulled away.

"What is troubling you my beloved?" Nyssa asked softly as she caressed his face.

"Nothing, just trying to prepare for our plans after the wedding." Ron tried to assure her but she wasn't buying it.

"You have been distant since your duel with my father. We are to be married today and I want our marriage to be honest, no secrets remember?" Nyssa reminded him and he sighed.

"Your father said something to me during our duel. He planned for us to end up there," Ron said and, at Nyssa's confused expression, elaborated, "Since the day I arrived here, he's been grooming me to one day take his place. He encouraged our friendship so that I would hate him enough to want him dead and his plan worked. Since the moment I saw your memories, I've been planning his death, all I needed was for you to say the word. He remade me in his own image…and I let him. I let him make me into a murderer, a monster, he ruined me Nyssa."

"He ruined me as well," Nyssa admitted and Ron looked at her startled, "I became compliant to him, doing everything he asked with little hesitation. I did everything he asked hoping for his approval and it wasn't worth any of it. He made me into a murder as well beloved, but we are not monsters. We only killed those who would do evil; my father has killed all those who get in his way. My father has had control over the two of us for too long, let my father stay in the past while we move forward."

"You're right my love," Ron said as he straightened, "it's time to move forward. It's time to create a new world."

"Lord Ra's."

Ron and Nyssa turned around to see an assassin kneeling before them. Ron walked over; it was still unusual to hear people refer to him as 'Ra's'. And having everyone here kneel before him. It was going to take some getting used to, Ron decided.

"Forgive the intrusion my Lord, but Al-Owal has arrived with Mr. Potter as you requested." The assassin informed him.

"Good, send Mr. Potter in." Ron ordered.

The assassin nodded before quickly departing the room. He turned to Harry, who stood a little ways down the hall with Al-Owal and nodded. Harry let out a nervous breath and almost started when Al-Owal gave him an encouraging pat on the back. Harry, almost hesitantly, walked over to the room and walked through the open door. There stood in his best friend with a beautiful young woman by his side. It was the moment of truth, of whether Ron could be saved.

"Harry." Ron smiled widely.

For just a moment, he looked like he was the Ron that he was before. Back before the war had hardened him, before they had ever heard the word 'Horcrux'…before Fred had died and Ron became broken beyond repair. Harry walked over to his friend and was startled, though not reluctant, when Ron grabbed him in a giant bear hug. Harr returned the hug whole-heartedly and that was when he spotted Ron's beautiful companion. Realizing this must be Nyssa, Harry gave her a hesitant smile, not quite sure what to make of her. Nyssa regarded him with a blank expression for a few seconds before shooting Harry a cool smile that did nothing to make Harry feel welcome.

"It's good to see you again, my old friend." Ron said as he stepped back.

"It's good to see you to. I was beginning to worry when I didn't hear from you." Harry confessed and Ron chuckled.

"Sorry Harry, things needed to be done. Where are my manners?" Ron asked as he led Harry over to Nyssa, "Nyssa, this is Harry Potter, my oldest and closest friend. Harry, this is my Nyssa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry; I've heard a great many things about you." Nyssa said smoothly as she waited for Harry to take her hand.

"The pleasure is mine; I suppose congratulations are in order." Harry said as he took Nyssa's hand and his eyes traveled from Nyssa to Ron.

"You have no idea brother, no idea." Ron said with a mysterious smile.

Hall of Ra's palace

9:25 A.M.

"Why am I here Ron?" Harry asked the two friends walked down the hall.

"Why for my wedding of course. You're my best friend, I wanted you here today," Ron offers innocently before caving at Harry's irritated expression, "and I want to show you we are more than just a league of assassins. We can be a force for good."

"You kill people Ron." Harry pointed out, concerned by Ron's use of _we_.

"And the Ministry doesn't? Tell me Harry, hasn't there ever been a moment in your career as an Auror where you've been forced into a situation where you've had to kill someone, or very nearly kill someone?" Ron challenged and Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before closing it, submitting defeat.

"I still don't like this Ron; you can't go around playing judge, jury, and executioner." Harry pleaded with his friend.

"Like you did when you went after Voldemort?" Ron replied coolly.

"That was different." Harry said defensively.

"Why, because we were at war or because Voldemort was a menace that killing people left and right? Let me ask you something Harry: how many innocent lives would have been spared if you had worked with Dumbledore that sixth year? Half our work would have been done. Maybe if you had, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and so many others would still be alive." Ron said coolly.

Harry flinched and looked away in guilt. Seeing this, Ron gently chided himself as he realized that Harry still had his guilt complex. Ron stopped walking and Harry stopped with him. Ron turned towards Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"I'm not blaming you, for Fred's death or any of the others, it wasn't your fault. You were a seventeen year old kid who literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders. But with that said, Dumbledore put too much stock in that prophecy. A lot of collateral damage could have been prevented if he had acted more decisively." Ron told him firmly.

"That still doesn't give you the right to go around killing people as you see fit." Harry quickly recovered his wit.

"We are not serial killers or Death Eaters, almost everyone we kill is just like Voldemort. The difference is that instead of letting them grow more powerful, we nip them in the bud so to speak. Eliminate them before they become too powerful, though I suppose you have a point. The previous Ra's abused his power to silence anyone who opposed him; I plan to use a different approach." Ron assured his friend.

"What kind of approach?" Harry asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, Al-Owal!" Ron's new right-hand man walked over as Ron called, "I have a wedding to prepare for, show Harry around. Show him the new direction that the League is heading for."

Ron walked off and Harry looked at Al-Owal encouragingly. Al-Owal smirked before gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry walked down the hall after Al-Owal and was led into a room down the hall. As he realized what he was seeing, Harry had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. It was a group of Assassins, all obviously Wizards and Witches, practicing spells. Not stunners or offensive spells either, ordinary spells, charms and transfigurations. Al-Owal smirked at Harry's dumbstruck expression as he placed his hands behind his back and the two of them watched the training.

"What did you expect to see, torture and satanic rituals?" Al-Owal asked in amusement.

"I don't know, I just didn't expect…this." Harry finished lamely.

"The first lesson we learn in the League is that the world, both of them, is not black and white. It is grey Mr. Potter; you can only change the world if you learn this lesson." Al-Owal advised him.

"And Ron accepted this lesson?" Harry asked trying to wrap his head around Ron believing such a thing.

"It's one thing to be taught the lesson, another to learn it. Ron took the longest to accept this truth: it was not until four years after he arrived here, when he took a life for the first time on his first mission, that he accepted it." Al-Owal explained to Harry.

"This is all just so…confusing." Harry admitted.

"I am not here to confuse you, but to educate you." Al-Owal said as he led Harry away to see more.

"Ron says he has a new direction for the League." Harry mentioned causally waiting for Al-Owal to respond.

"Yes, his successor's first instinct to deal with a problem was to simply destroy it. Ron, while not opposed to bloodshed, wishes to avoid the unnecessary shed of it. Ron has a…different plan on how to rid the world of evil." Al-Owal admitted.

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrow, trying not to show how alarmed he was.

"He plans to speak with you about it tonight. You will know everything soon enough, Mr. Potter." Al-Owal promises ominously.

Ron's dressing room

3:38 P.M.

"So how do I look Mate?" Ron asked Harry as he emerged from the dressing room, for lack of a better word.

"You look…great." Harry said lamely not sure how to put what looked like an older version of some of his dress robes.

"Not what you're used to huh?" Ron chuckled as he smoothed out the wrinkles.

"It's nice, just never thought you'd be happy with it." Harry said admittedly, as appearances had always been something Ron put a lot of stock in.

"A lot of things get put into perspective when you see your own brother murdered right in front of you." Ron said with a sad smile.

"Ron-" Harry began but Ron held up a hand to silence him.

"I didn't bring you hear so you could apologize for something that wasn't even your fault, I brought you here because it's my wedding and you are my best friend. Let's leave the past in the past and look forward to the future." Ron said as he poured them both a glass of Nanda Parbat's finest wine.

"I'm not sure your bride-to-be would appreciate us drinking before the ceremony." Harry said dryly as he took the offered glass.

"What Nyssa doesn't know won't hurt her. To the future." Ron toasted as he raised his glass.

"To the future." Harry agreed before the clicked their glasses and took a drink.

"You look beautiful my _Hamammatan sharisa_. Al-Owal told Nyssa with great affection.

"Thank you Al-Owal," Nyssa smiled in thanks as she put on a necklace, "it is strange to think that all my life I have been heir to the demon. Yet after tonight, I will no longer be."

"You will be more than the heir; you will be Malika Ah Ghul, 'Queen of the demon.' You will be married to a man who not only loves you, but will have you stand by his side instead of behind him. It is all I have ever wanted for you." Al-Owal said as she stepped closer to her.

"I know. Thank you…for everything you have done for me." Nyssa's voice began to get a little choked as she thanked the man who had raised her as his own daughter, in spite of the presence of her dictatorial father.

"No gratitude is necessary, you are more my Daughter than Ra's. I love you as if you were my own and I will love your children as if they were my own grandchildren." Al-Owal vowed and Nyssa grabbed him a fierce hug, muffling her sobs as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and he stroked her back soothingly.

Secret Altar, Ra's palace

6:07 P.M.

Harry stood near the front of the dimly lit room, the light by candles, with Al-Owal and Ron. Before them were dozens of assassins, hoods all up. Suddenly, everyone turned towards the door and the Assassins all pulled out their swords and raised them upwards, like they were saluting someone. Nyssa walked into the room, veil thrown back and dressed in what Harry guessed was an Arabic wedding dress. Once she reached Ron, the two faced the priest who stood at the altar and the assassins put their swords back in the sheaths.

"There is no vow more sacred than the one between man and woman," the priest began in the silence, the only sound the breathing of the occupants of the room, "with this ceremony; your souls are bound together, forever joined. You will never be alone; you will always be united by your love for each other. And for this shared life, we offer blessings. Bar-Ah-Kat."

The priest held out her hands and both Ron and Nyssa offered up one of their hands. Ron offered his right while Nyssa offered her left hand. The priest took both hands and laced Ron and Nyssa's hands together between her own. Offering a smile, the priest removed her hands from theirs and stepped back a little.

"Your union is sealed." The priest assured them. And everyone almost blinked at how fast Ron hand Nyssa in his arms and kissed her.

Dining hall

6:35 P.M.

Everyone was at what Harry supposed was the wedding after party. Ron stood at the head of the table, Nyssa by his side and Harry across from her. Al-Owal sat at the opposite end of the table and the rest of the seats were filled with assassins. The table was filled what Harry was sure was the best food in the castle, Harry was honestly rather enjoying his meal. Harry was beginning to think that perhaps Ron could reasoned with, perhaps he could convinced to conduct the League in a manner that didn't involve killing. Harry had no sooner asked this when Ron stood with a glass in hand and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To friends, both old and new," Ron's gaze traveled from Harry to Al-Owal and back, "to the future. To my lovely wife," Ron smiled over at Nyssa who gave him a devious one back, "but most of all….to our child. May it be born into a world much better than this one."

Whispers shot up and down the table as everyone processed this new piece of information. Harry dropped his fork back onto his plate as he openly gapped at Ron, who sat down and shot his friend an amused smile. This changed the playing field, heavily. As a parent, Harry knew how far someone would be willing to go for their child. Who knows what Ron would do in order to protect his unborn child?

Ra's palace

7:46 P.M.

"You alright Mate?" Ron asked as he walked over to Harry as his friend looked out over the island.

"You're going to be a father." Harry said point blank.

"Yeah." Ron admitted staring at Harry as if he could see the gears turning in Harry's head.

"That's why you kept saying you were on a time limit." Harry didn't ask, he stated.

"If Ra's had found out, he would've killed me, Nyssa, and our child. I need you to understand Harry, that if someone threatens the women I love and our child, I will do whatever I have to stop them." Ron told him sternly.

"I do understand Ron." Harry said as he clasped Ron on the shoulder and the two friends shared a smile before getting serious.

"Go on Harry, ask it." Ron said encouragingly.

"Al-Owal says you have a plan to 'rid the world of evil,'" Harry used finger quotations as he did his best to mimic AL-Owal to which Ron snickered, "what is it?"

"Tell me Harry, how would you describe the Ministry of Magic at this point?" Ron asked pointedly which confused Harry.

"I think that we do our best, that it's hardly the corrupt organization that it was during our youth." Harry said to which Ron outright laughed.

"You only think that because Kinsley has hid most of the corruption from you," Ron smirked at Harry's stunned look, "I've kept on eye on the Ministry. Kingsley's good, a good man, a good Minister, but his terms almost up and he's reached his term limit, he can't run for reelection again. Harry, with a few exceptions such as you, my father, Kingsley, and even Percy, the Ministry is so corrupt that it's one misstep away from becoming a criminal empire."

"Why wouldn't Kingsley tell me if it was this bad?" Harry demanded not wanting to believe it.

"It's a mix of pride and denial. You did so much during the war, he wants to leave you out of it, thinks he can clean up the Ministry before he's forced to step down. But he's in over his head and running out of time. I hoped I wouldn't have to step in, but I have no choice anymore." Ron said as he pulled a familiar looking wand out.

"You said you'd destroy that once you killed Ra's." Harry reminded Ron hoarsely as he stat=red at the Elder Wand.

"I'd said I'd destroy it ounce my plan was finished, killing Ra's was just the first step," Ron told him coolly as he flicked the wand around a bit, "you asked me what my plan is, well here it is: I'm going to work with Kingsley clean up the Ministry. I just won't do it by your standards, I'll do it by mine. Most of the workers in the Ministry are good people, they've just lost their way. They'll become comfortable with a system that allows corruption in order to get things done. I will set them back on the right path, but then there are the others. Others who are at the top, who enjoy the corruption and chaos they cause. I'll start off with a warning and if they don't take it seriously, I will be forced to take action.

"Every other body of government is just like the Ministry, some worse. I will do the same thing to every other body of government around the world. I will unite the world under a new government, united. No corruption, no leniency, and no one who takes advantage of the system. You may not like it Harry, but it's what has to be done."

"Ron, do you even hear yourself? You sound just like the Malfoy's or Voldemort." Harry asked appalled at Ron's plan.

"The Malfoy's and Voldemort wanted to rule over the innocent, I have no such desire. I want to protect them by stabilizing the world. You may not agree with my methods, but even you know this has to be done. You're pure of heart Harry, that's something I've always admired about you but not all of us can be that lucky. Some of us have to walk into the darkness if we want to protect the light." Ron told him sounding genuinely remorseful.

"Ron, think about what will happen to your child if you do this." Harry pleaded one last time to make Ron see reason.

"I have Harry, I'm thinking if I don't, my child will grow up in a world where I am forced to send men and women to kill people time and time again, ripping their souls. I'm not just doing this for my child, but for every man, woman, and child out there. No should feel as broken as I was when I came here, and now I have the power to make sure no one does."

"Kingsley's agreed to this?" Harry asked.

"He has." Ron concerned.

"What happens if I stand in your way, are we enemies? Will you kill me?" Harry demanded.

"I would never let any harm come to you or my family, you know that." Ron told him defensively.

"I can't stand by you in this Ron." Harry told him, losing all hope that he could bring Ron back home.

"Then I guess there's really nothing left for us to say then is there," Ron said sadly before clapping his hands and two assassins appeared out of the shadows, "escort Mr. Potter home, he is not to be harmed in anyway. If I find out he was, you will meet an end so cruel, so dark, that the ghosts of your ancestors will cry out in utter agony."

The two assassins only nodded, showing no visible reaction to this threat. The two began to lead Harry away, but they couldn't stop Harry from looking back at Ron. Their eyes met and it was astonishing how similar they looked. They were different in every way except the look of utter sadness in them. They may be on opposite sides, but they didn't want to fight one another, though they both knew that may soon prove inevitable.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please review, they more reviews I get the more inspired I get to write the next chapter.**


	8. Ends justifying means

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Arrow, or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Before we get into the story, I want to give you guys some news so no one is telling me I lied or anything. Even though I once said that no Arrow characters would be appearing in this story, I'm making a slight amendment: starting from the end of next chapter, one Arrow character will be making an appearance in a recurring role. They will be working will the League and no, it's not Sara Lance.**

Britain, June 15th

8:45 P.M.

"It is a pleasure to dine with you Minister." Jonathan Greengrass said smoothly as Kingsley escorted him into his home for what Jonathan thought was a business dinner.

"You as well Mr. Greengrass, I can only hope that my other dinner guests share the sentiment." Kingsley said just as smoothly and Jonathan had to fight to keep his composure.

"Other guests, Minister?" Jonathan inquired his voce just a slight pitch higher than before.

"My colleagues, old friends of mine who possess great resources, I'm hoping they can help me with my latest objective." Kingsley told him casually.

Just as Jonathan opened his mouth to inquire more, they entered the dining room and he saw the other guests sitting at the table. It was a man and a woman, most likely married by the obvious closeness between them. The man looked like he was in his late twenties/early thirties with red hair and a matching beard. He had chiseled features and a rather muscular build that was visible beneath his suit, one that reminded Jonathan of the ones muggle businessmen wore. His blue eyes were cool and icy as they stared at Jonathan, as though he were assessing Jonathan's weaknesses.

His companion was a young woman with tanned, olive skin and dark eyes. She had long, flowing black hair that was styled in waves and was wearing a beautiful black dress that ended at her knees. She flashed him a smile that felt more threatening than welcoming and he felt like he had just walked into the lion's den.

"Jonathan Greengrass, meet Ron and Nyssa Weasley." Kingsley said as he motioned his hand back and forth between the two parties as Ron stood up and walked over.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Greengrass." Ron said as he shook Jonathan's hand and flashed a smile that made it seem like it was anything but.

"So, shall we eat?" Nyssa said with a cool smile.

The Burrow

8:55 P.M.

"Ron is alive?" Arthur asked hollowly as Molly clung to his arm as they sat across the table from Harry.

"Yes, but…he's not the Ron we remember. The people he's been with over the last ten years, they changed him, warped his mind until he became nothing more than a murderer." Harry told them, his voice cracking with his own pain at the thought.

"Harry, you can't believe that!" Moly tried to dispute it, tears running down her face as Harry shook his head.

"I saw it with my own eyes. He's the one who killed Lucius Malfoy, he tricked me into helping him gain control over the Elder Wand, and he's planning to go to war with an army of assassins at his command. He's become nothing more than a killer, incapable of remorse, mercy, or compassion. He has to be stopped before he plunges the world into a civil war." Harry said firmly yet with pain.

"It can't be." Molly said desperately not wanting to believe it when Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it is true, we owe it to ourselves to protect the person who he once was by stopping who he has become. We can't let his memory be tainted by this…monster he's become." Arthur said strongly though he looked pained saying it.

"One more thing: he's working with Kingsley." Harry warned them.

Kingsley's house

9:17 P.M.

"You're the Weasley kid that disappeared after the war," Jonathan said as he looked over at Ron, "I remember now. There was a search party that lasted for weeks, but we could never find you."

"I'm good at covering my tracks," Ron said with a smirk after setting down his drink, "I needed to find myself again after my brother's death. I did, along with a few other things along the way."

Jonathan eyed the couple as they took hands and looked at each other lovingly. Something didn't add up, why were they here? He had no doubt that they were married and in love, newlyweds by the looks of things. But that still didn't explain why they had been brought here for this dinner. Something else was going on here, and it was something that Jonathan didn't really like, especially the chilling feeling he got from the looks Nyssa kept shooting him.

"So, why don't we stop beating around the bush and get to the point: why am I really here?" Jonathan demands and Nyssa giggles as Ron smirks.

"Would you like to take this one Minister?" Ron asks Kingsley dryly.

"As you're well aware, the Ministry is no less corrupt than it was the day the war ended. In fact, you've encouraged the corruption by setting up an illegal pool of bribery extortion, and other illegal dealings," Kingsley said causally silently enjoying watching Jonathan sweat, "not that I could prove it. As I neared the end of my final term as Minister, I made a decision. I vowed to clean up the corruption in the Ministry, by any means necessary."

"You will give the names of all parties involved in this illegal pool, you will testify in front of the Wizarding court for your crimes, and you will do it gladly." Nyssa threatened in a dangerous voice.

"And if I were to…refuse?" Jonathan asked causally wondering what their next move was.

Ron flashed him a devilish smirk before clapping his hands twice, loudly so that the sound echoed throughout the room. The next instant, Jonathan found his head pressed violently against his plate, the remains of his food smashed against half his face. The other half could see who was pressing him down: it was a man dressed entirely in black, the only visible features two dark brown eyes that stared at him coldly. For the first time this evening, Jonathan felt fear. No, not fear, pure, unadulterated terror.

"It's best not to struggle; he can cripple you in an instant five different ways, at my command," Ron said like he was commenting on the weather, "Let me be clear Mr. Greengrass: this is not a debate or a suggestion, it is an order. Failure to comply is punishable by death. You will do as we say, or you will die."

"Please, I have a wife, kids-"

"Your wife has filed for divorce and your daughters are both full grown and out of the house with families of their own." Nyssa said dispassionately.

"Please, what would your family think of what you're doing?" Jonathan pleaded with Ron.

"I'm sure Harry Potter has already put some poetic spin on it that's made me out to be the heartless murderer in this story. But the thing is, as long as I can create a new world, a better world for the next generation, I'm okay with that." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

Ministry of Magic, June 15th

8:43 A.M.

"…And so, it is with great regret that I confess to my crimes," Jonathan said humbly as he stood before the full Wizarding court, "I know I have no right to expect anything, but please do not punish my family for my sins."

"Your family will not be held responsible as accessories to your crimes," Kingsley agreed from where he sat as the judge, "Jonathan Greengrass, for your crimes against the Ministry, I sentence you to life in Azkaban prison without possibility of release. You will go with Auror Potter and give him the list of names of your accomplices before you head off to Azkaban."

Jonathan nodded as Harry walked over to him from his place by the door as the guard. Harry grabbed him by the arm, firmly but gently, before escorting him out of the room. However, Kingsley didn't miss the suspicious look that Harry shot his way. Ron was right when he told him that Harry wouldn't like what they had to do in order to clean up the Ministry. It saddened him that he and Harry would be on opposite sides on this, but it couldn't be helped. The Ministry needed to be cleaned of corruption and if his friendship with Harry was the price, then so be it.

Hotel in London

9:06 A.M.

"So how do you believe everything is going on Kingsley's end?" Nyssa asked Ron as they lay on his chest, sheets wrapped around their naked bodies.

"Well, no matter Greengrass's connects, not even they can help him while he testifies under Veritaserum. And once we have the names, the rest of the scum will be slim pickings. Still, it's only a first step to my plan." Ron mused as he stroked Nyssa's hair.

"Do you really think Harry will try to stop us?" Nyssa inquired wondering what her husband's best friend would do.

"Harry has been gifted with a strong moral compass since they day he and I met. If he sees something he perceives as a wrong, he tries his best to stop it. He will try and stop me…and I will kill him then spend the rest of my life haunted by it." Ron said in a resigned tone.

"I'm sorry; I know how much he means to you." Nyssa said knowing her husband was hiding how much pain that thought brought him.

"I would love nothing more than for Harry and me to stand side by side as we create a better world for our children, but our different ideas on how to achieve that will forever prevent that. I will kill him, but I will take no joy in it. This conflict between us…it can only end one way, in a way that will break my heart beyond repair." Ron said his face a stoic mask.

The Ministry

9:21 A.M.

"That's all of them?" Kingsley inquired as Harry handed him the list he had compiled from Greengrass.

"Yes, that's all the members of the pool, either members or those who benefited from it," Harry assured him before deciding to broach the elephant in the room, "so sir, why do you think Greengrass decided to confess after all this time?"

"Who knows, perhaps his conscience finally caught up with him. As you enter your golden years, you start to reflect on your mistakes. Perhaps Jonathan sees coming clean as penance for his actions during the war." Kingsley suggested smoothly as he started to look over the list.

"Somehow, I don't think that's it." Harry said not quite able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"If you have something to say Harry, say it." Kingsley said a slight edge to his voice as he looked up from his desk.

"I know you know what Ron has become...and I know you're working with him. Why would you work with him?" Harry demanded trying to understand.

"Because the Ministry is one step away from becoming a British mafia. I've tried everything I can to clean it up legally, I can't. I realized that I had to go outside the law to do and, as if sent by some divine force, Ron approached me soon after. It wasn't a decision I wrestled with lightly Harry, but it's the only option that doesn't involve our country going to war once more." Kingsley said standing up from his desk.

"You really think that Ron will hold up his end of the deal?" Harry asked skeptical.

"I have to have faith that some part of him is still that stupid, light-hearted kid that I used to know. I have faith Harry, perhaps you should as well. If that is all return to your job while you still have it. " Kinsley ordered stiffly.

"There is one more thing," Harry began and Kingsley looked at him annoyed, "it's a request from Arthur; he wants to meet with Ron."

Ron and Nyssa's hotel room

12:08 P.M.

"My father wants to meet with me?" Ron asked not sure how to feel as he and Nyssa sat across from Kingsley as the kitchen table.

"Yes, he does." Kingsley assured him understanding how Ron must be feeling.

"How are we sure this is not a trap?" Nyssa demanded suspiciously.

"It's not, Harry's a lot of things but he's not manipulative he wouldn't use my desire to see my father again." Ron assured her softly.

"So, will you meet with him or shall I tell Arthur that or don't wish to see him?" Kingsley asked wondering which option he would prefer.

"I'll meet with him, but out of caution I will bring some back up," Nyssa looked displeased even as Ron took her hand, "he's my father Nyssa, surely you would do the same if it were your mother."

"I understand and yes I would. If you do not comeback, I will kill everyone involved." That last part was obviously directed at Kingsley who paled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Ron smirks before turning back to Kingsley, "When I went on the run with Harry and Hermione, we stopped at a café downtown. Have Harry give my dad the address and tell him to meet me there tomorrow at eleven in the morning. And just my dad, anyone else, even hidden backup, and I won't be held responsible for the actions of my assassins."

Downtown Café, June 16th

11:03 A.M.

Arthur sat at a table, an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. Every time the bell chimed when someone opened the door, Arthur whipped his head up to see if it was Ron, though he wasn't quite sure what his son would look like now. The bell chimed as the door opened and Arthur looked up, trying not to get his hopes up. A man dressed in a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans walked inside. He had familiar blue eyes that, though colder than he remembered, were the same as his own and Weasley red hair with a stublish beard on his face. Ron spotted Arthur and walked over to his table, pulling out a chair and sitting across from the father he hadn't seen in over a decade.

"Despite everything, it's good to see you." Ron said after several moments of awkward silence.

"It's good to see you as well son." Arthur smiled misty eyed as he and Ron exchanged a smile.

"How's Mum?" Ron asked curiously.

"She's good, she's great actually." Arthur assured him before the two laps into silence again.

"I don't regret leaving, I had to deal with what happened to Fred in my own way…but I do regret the pain my leaving must have caused you and Mum." Ron said remorsefully.

"It wasn't easy, but we got through it, but that's not why we came here," Arthur reminded him and the atmosphere between them tensed, "Ron, I need to understand. Why would you want to start a war?"

"Is that what Harry told you I want? Huh, typical that's how he would choose to see it. I don't want to start a war; it's actually quite the opposite. I want to prevent another war from starting ever again." Ron assured him.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"The Ministry is completely corrupted, worse than when I was a kid. I'm helping Kingsley deal with the corruption at the Ministry, but I'm not stopping there. I'm going to do the same thing with every body of government across the globe, clean it all of corruption and then unite them. I'm going to finally close the bridge between the Muggle and Magical worlds dad, and I'm going to bring peace to the world at large." Ron told him passionately.

"And then what, place yourself in charge?" Arthur asked thinking that Ron was beginning to sound a little mad.

"No, I have no interest in ruling the world. I'm not Voldemort dad, my mission is not world domination, but world peace. I will place worthy leaders in positions of power and if they become corrupted by that power, they will get a wakeup call." Ron told him nonchalantly.

"And you'll kill them if they don't cooperate." Arthur realized horrified at Ron's plan.

"Dad, look at the last two wars in our history. The collateral damage has been extremely high, isn't a few deaths of people like the Malfoy's worth preventing another war that needlessly kill our friends and family?" Ron asked his father rhetorically.

"Ron, the ends don't justify the means." Arthur said shocked at what his son had become.

"When it means a better world for my child, then I believe that they do." Ron said curtly and Arthur blinked absorbing what Ron had just said.

"You mean-"

"Yes dad, I'm to become a father. I finally understand why mom tried so hard to stop Harry, Hermione, and me from going off during our seventh year. I will do whatever it takes to create a better world where I don't have to send countless men and women to kill, a world where we have peace between everyone. If this is the only to do it, then I will." Ron said firmly.

"Ron, there has to be another way without spilling blood." Arthur pleaded but Ron shook his head as he stood up.

"No, there isn't. If there was, don't you think I would've settled down in my new life with my wife and baby? The world hasn't changed; it can't, so it needs someone to make it change. It's still the same world that launched a smear campaign against a fifteen year old boy, let an innocent man rot in prison for over a decade, and hunted down muggle borns simply because they were told. Someone needs to change it, and if the Minister can't, I will." Ron told him in a cold, determined voice before walking out the café door.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review on any thoughts or comments you may have.**


	9. Brothers become enemies

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

 **So, two things: one, for those of you who feel that Ron has seemed to over powered, let me clear something up. This is not the Ron from Harry Potter. I personally feel that Ron didn't live up to his potential due to his lack of motivation in school, so if it seems he's a lot more powerful than in the books, that's because he relearned what he school have in school. In addition to that, he also spent the last ten years learning some grey and dark spells, not Horcrux or necromancy dark, but stuff that his family and the Ministry would definably frown upon.**

 **For those of you who are wondering about Hermione, she will be featured in this chapter and the following chapter, but asides that I can't say how much more she will appear in this story. This is partially because I didn't plan to have her be a big part in the story and partially because I just don't like her character. Before everyone jumps down my throat about why she's such a saint, let me just say that your probably thinking of Movieverse Hermione, where most of her flaws are removed to the point that she's almost a Mary-Sue. Bookverse Hermione is what we're talking about here.**

 **Bookverse Hermione is arrogant, not in the way that Draco is, but in the way that she feels she's always right, in that she doesn't really listen that much to Harry and Ron in their planning stages. I think she's a hypocrite: she criticizes the Order of the phoenix for trying to control Harry's actions in the fifth book, but she does the same thing to the House Elves at Hogwarts by trying to trick them into freedom. She is very narrow-minded and self-righteous in her beliefs and is very aggressive in defending them to the point that I feel it really borders on bullying, as seen in many of her interactions with Luna in the fifth book. Anyway, that's why I don't like Bookverse Hermione.**

Potter Manor, June 18th

7:23 P.M.

After the kids went to bed, it was time for the Weasley/Potter family and friends to do something they hadn't done since the end of the war: hold a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. In addition to every member of the Weasley family and their respective spouses, Hagrid, Headmaster McGonagall, Professor Filwick, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger had all showed up for this. What no one had said but everyone had noticed was the very noticeable absence of Kingsley. Harry cleared his throat as everyone turned to him, wondering what this was all about, for a meeting of the Order was only called in times crisis.

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to, well, order," Harry said awkwardly with Ginny shooting George a look that shut him up before he could say anything, "the reason that I've called this meeting is because…Ron Weasley is alive."

Immediately, a murmuring broke out between everyone one as they absorbed the news. However, Harry noticed that Percy did not seem surprised. It was then that Harry recalled a conversation with Ron he had and gave a sharp intake of breath as he recalled something that, in the shock of learning that Ron was alive, he had just brushed off. Percy had known that Ron was alive for at least a week; he had known what Ron had become. However, that was something to deal with later.

"He's alive but he's different," Harry continued and the muttering died down, "Bill, I believe you once told Ron about an old Legend that you heard about in Egypt?"

"The League of Assassins?" Bill asked curiously and Harry nodded.

"The League of Assassins?" Luna asked curiously

"It's an old legend I heard about in Egypt, an old folk tale that talks about a group of Assassins that appear and vanish like shadows." Bill explained when everyone turned to him.

"It's more than old legend, they're very real…and Ron is now there leader as of last week." Harry told them and stunned silence stretched over the room for a moment.

"What?" Neville asked sure he was hearing things.

"Ron is now leader of the League, but he's not exactly Ron anymore. They have this process of striping away your identity until all that is left is another Assassin. Ron Weasley is gone, completely consumed by Ra's al Ghul." Harry finished his pain at this visible for all to see.

"It's true, if that's how you choose to see it."

Everyone turned to see a man wearing black robes that reminded them all of the Death Eater's robes. Everyone was immediately on guard and reached for their wands, but Harry waved them down. Harry knew that even if they all worked together, it was unlikely that they could defeat Al-Owal.

"Ron's predecessor did do that, and Ron was almost victim to it. But he had a strong will, and the previous Ra's was unable to completely purge Ron Weasley from the new Ra's' heart. However, for all intents and purposes, the Ron Weasley you used to know is dead." Al-Owal announced.

"What do you want Al-Owal, did Ron send you?" Harry asked tense for battle, his hand on his wand.

"I want to speak with you alone Harry. And no, he didn't send me; he doesn't even know I'm here." Al-Owal assured him.

"We'll be back in a minute," Harry held up his hand to silence any protests, "if he wanted anyone dead, they'd be dead already."

The Minister's house

7:33 P.M.

"So, how's it going within the Ministry?" Ron asked as he seemingly appeared out of the shadows causing Kingsley to jump a mile.

"Bloody Hell, don't do that!" Ron simply laughed as Kingsley tried to calm his heart rate.

"Sorry, so anything?" Ron asked becoming serious.

"Well, we've made some real progress with exposing Greengrass. Most of his associates within the pool are now being dealt with. But even so, that only accounts for about twenty five percent of the total corruption in the Ministry." Kingsley told him grimly. Well than, we've certainly got our work cut out for us." Ron said as he mouth formed a grim line.

Potter Manor

7:35 P.M.

"You have a lovely home." Al-Owal complimented as he looked around Harry's kitchen.

"What are you doing here Al-Owal?" Harry asked distrustfully.

"I am not here as a member of the League, but as Ron's friend. And as Ron's friend, I am asking you to stand down." Al-Owal all but ordered.

"You can't be serious." Harry scoffed at the idea.

"I am trying to save your life Mr. Potter. As a warrior, wizard, and a battle strategist, Ron far surpasses you even without the Elder Wand. He has spent almost every day of the last ten years learning new and sharpening his old magical and physical abilities. If the two of you go to battle, you will die and Ron will forever be haunted by the memory of killing his closest friend." Al-Owal warned him.

"He's planning to start a war." Harry insisted.

"No, he's trying to prevent more wars. I'll admit it's not a perfect solution, but there is no perfect solution to this. Ron is trying to honor his brother in the way he sees as best, by trying to prevent more deaths. From what I saw in there, you are the one trying to start a war by gathering an army. Granted, it is a rather small army, but my point stands," Al-Owal smirked at Harry's inability to dispute his claim, "I'm not saying you have to approve of Ron's plan, you're not a member of the League. You don't know just how hard it is to take a life, not directly anyway. Tom Riddle destroyed himself, but I digress. I'm not asking you to support what he's doing, but the League cannot always keep him in check, but perhaps you can. He loves you like a brother, he trusts you, and he'll listen to you. You can keep him from becoming the very thing he wants to destroy."

"You really do care about him don't you?" Harry asked looking at Al-Owal as if he had never seen him before.

"I love him the way he loves you: I love him like a brother," Al-Owal admitted, before turning to go, "Think about what I've said before you do anything rash."

Al-Owal was on his way out when his years of experience alerted him to danger. Faster than one could blink, Al-Owal pulled out his sword and turned to face Harry with his sword pointed towards the wizard. However, even his quick reflexes could stop the red light that hit in the chest, knocking him on his back and rendering him incapable of movement or speech. The last Al-Owal was aware of before losing consciousness was the sound of several people approaching and the sight of Harry standing over him with his wand out, pointed at Al-Owal.

Ron and Nyssa's hotel suite

8: 14 P.M.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ron said in amusement as he closed the door behind him.

However, his amused grin dropped once he saw the state Nyssa was in. She was clearly distressed, sitting down with a devastated look on her face. Ron had only seen the look on her face once in all his years of knowing her, when her father didn't seem to care if she had lived or died when an assassin had attempted to kill her. Ron rushed over and knelt down to where she sat on the couch, clutching her hands and bringing her attention to him.

"What's happened?" Ron asked her concerned.

"Al-Owal didn't report in for his guard shift, so I sent someone out to look for him. We think that's he's been captured. Someone with the skill to capture an assassin of the League…" Nyssa trailed off but Ron didn't need her to continue.

"We'll find him my love and whoever took him will suffer the pain of a thousand deaths." Ron promised her as he took her in his arms.

Potter Manor

8:27 P.M.

"You have lost your mind." AL-Owal told Harry as he struggled with the chains that kept his arms chained together behind the chair he was bound to.

"Maybe and you can stop struggling, those chains are charmed. You'd have to have the strength of a giant to break them." Harry told him as they stood alone in the basement.

"Why exactly have you taken me captive?" Al-Owal asked dryly wanting to see the logic behind this.

"When you said that you loved Ron like a brother, it hit me. You and Nyssa are the people he cares about in the League, but he's obviously keeping Nyssa close to him, she's untouchable. You on the other hand, are the only way I can get to Ron. You're the only way I can stop Ron." Harry said and Al-Owal let a humorless laugh.

"If Ron was not about to start a war, he certainly will now. You may see yourself as the hero of this story, but Ron will no doubt see you as the villain after this. What you see as preventing a war, Ron will see as an act of betrayal to the highest degree. When they find me, and they will find me, Ron will kill you for your betrayal. Your nation will be plunged into war against the League, and you will have caused it. Every death, both on our side and on yours, will be because of you. You are not the hero of this story Mr. Potter, you are the villain." Al-Owal told him spitefully.

League safe house

8:31 P.M.

"One of our own has been captured by a yet unknown enemy of the League. Al-

Owal has been captured," Ron held up a hand to silence the mutterings of the League as he and Nyssa stood before them, "we will find him and have our revenge. Our retribution will be swift and brutal; they will pay for what they started, for they will know the wrath of Ra's al Ghul!"

The assassins cheered as one, eager to rescue the one who had trained a vast majority of them. For when living under the tyrannical Ra's, Al-Owal had been the one to offer them kindness, guidance, and solace. Many of them would walk to hell and back to rescue him.

"Lord Ra's, how do we find him though?" One assassin asked a question no one would've dared ask to Ron's predecessor.

But Ron was not his predecessor, for he knew the value of trusting one's army. Trust worked both ways, it had to be earned. Instead of answering, Ron nodded to a particular assassin, who turned and walked out of the room. Silence descended over the room for several seconds before the sound of a barking dog reached the ears of everyone. The door that the Assassin had walked out of opened and a dachshund with black/brown colored fur sprinted into the room, right at Nyssa. Everyone looked confused, save for Nyssa, who stared at the dog in stunned shock as it looked up at her with innocent, blind trust. The dog bore an uncanny resemblance to the dog Al-Owal had given her as a child, the one her father had killed after she refused to.

"It was supposed to be a wedding present, but circumstance changed," Ron answered her unasked question, "he's not just a dog, he got a little Witch dog, a sort of magical tracking dog, in him. Give him Al-Owal's scent and we'll find him in no time."

Outside Potter Manor

8:56 P.M.

Harry…" Ron trailed off as he gazed at Potter Manor with Nyssa and The League behind him, hurt and betrayal written all over his face.

Ron lowered his hand so not even Nyssa could see his face in the dark. Nyssa reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing how much Harry meant to him and how much this betrayal must hurt. Then Ron lifted his head so his face was visible once more and Nyssa was stunned by look on his face and in his eyes. His face betrayed no once of pain, simply a murderous rage and his eyes held a cool fury to them. It was a look she had seen on her father's face many times and she wasn't quite sure she liked that.

"Change of plans," Ron said in a low, deadly growl, "someone take the dog away from here. Mr. Potter has betrayed us by capturing Al-Owal, and he will suffer for that. However, his accomplices are not to be harmed. Incapacitate them however you wish, but if any of them suffer a fatal or serious injury, your fate will be the same as Mr. Potter's. Oh, and there are children in that house. If one even suffers a scratch or bruise, you will suffer beyond imagination."

Inside the house, the sound of shattering glass on the upper level alerted everyone to intruders. Exchanging glances, the Order of the Phoenix does not words to communicate as they rise and move to investigate.

Upstairs, Teddy Lupin emerges from his room, awakened by the sound of the shattering glass. Teddy moves about before a sword is suddenly held to his throat and four people emerge from the shadows. Two were men, but their features impossible to see because they heads were obscured by black masks that hid everything but eyes that had the same look in them: cold fierceness. There was a woman with olive toned skin, long black hair as dark as night, and brown eyes. But it the red haired man that held the sword to his throat that had Teddy's attention.

He bore an uncanny resemblance to the Weasley men. He had their blue eyes and Teddy could see a lot of Arthur and Molly in this man. But it was his reaction to Teddy that was most odd: he eyed Teddy's turquoise hair for a moment before studying Teddy's face as if it were an interesting piece of art. A look of nostalgia and sadness crossed the man's face before he hid it behind a mask of anger but Teddy still saw it. The man nodded to his companions who walked left down the hall. The man turned back to Teddy, signaled for him to be quiet by putting a finger to his lips before he put away his sword and followed his companions.

Ron, Nyssa, and the Assassins Ron had appointed as Nyssa's bodyguards had just walked down the hall when they heard the click of high heels. Ron, who was dazed from seeing the boy who was no doubt Remus and Tonks' son, snapped out of it. He gave a look to Nyssa to let her know not to act, not yet.

"Stop!" A familiar voice rang out.

It was a voice that had haunted Ron's dreams for years after he joined the League. It was not until he began to feel something besides friendship for the woman next to him that the voice had finally stopped haunting his dreams. Feeling a grim smile cross his face, Ron looked over at Nyssa and her guards, all awaiting his orders. So this is what it's like to be in charge, Ron mused idly.

" _Go on ahead, I shall deal with her._ " Ron told them in Arabic.

" _If you die, I shall kill her._ " Nyssa respond in her native tongue.

" _I would expect nothing less my love._ " Ron smirked at Nyssa before she and her guards continued the search for Al-Owal.

"Hey, get back here!" Hermione demanded as they walked away.

"They are no longer your concern." Ron told her still not facing her.

"You can't win this fight, just give up." Hermione advised not realizing who she was talking to.

"Still as arrogant and self-righteous as ever I see. Long time Hermione." Ron said as he finally turned around and Hermine almost dropped her wand, finally realizing who he was.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped as she struggled to find a piece of the boy she loved in the man standing before her.

"Look, I don't want anyone to get hurt, so I'll offer you a deal: tell me where AL-Owal is, and everyone leaves alive. Except for Harry of course." Ron said nonchalantly.

"You'd really kill Harry?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Did Harry kidnap Al-Owal?" Ron demanded and Hermione didn't answer, "That's what I thought. I always knew this conflict could only end in the death of either Harry or myself, although I admit that it will pain me a little less after this betrayal."

"Ron, Harry's your friend!" Hermione reminded him aghast.

"So is Al-Owal. Harry knew this when he kidnapped him, but it didn't stop him. Harry has become stuck in the ways of the Ministry, which in turn has corrupted him to the point where he can no longer see the whole board; he can only see the next move. He has no regard for the consequences of his actions." Ron warned her.

"I don't believe that." Hermione told him and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't, I mean why would 'The brightest Witch of her age' listen to anyone but herself?" Ron asked mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked defensively.

"It doesn't matter. Turn away Hermione, or else you will die." Ron stated matter of factly.

"Do your worst." Hermione spat as she readied her wand.

"You asked for it." Ron shrugged before sprinting towards her at a surprising speed.

" _Stupefy_!" Hermione chanted as a red light shot off from the end of her wand.

However, to her surprise Ron jumps into the air to avoid it. Performing a summersault in midair, Ron landed right next to Hermione in a crouch. Before she can react, Ron sends a powerful kick to her legs that sends her crashing violently into the wall. Dropping her wand as she slides down to the floor slightly disoriented, she freezes when she feels the steel of Ron's blade at her throat.

"Is this all you have to offer? I was expecting more of a challenge." Ron admits slightly disappointed.

"Sounds like Ron has come for me." Al-Owal mentioned dryly as he continues to struggle with the chains as Harry begins to realize that he's a bit in over his head.

"I'll be back, after I negotiate your release." Harry told him as the rattling of chains stopped.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere." Al-Owal said coolly and Harry turned back to him a prickle of fear forming in his stomach.

Al-Owal raised his arms, which he had somehow gotten free of the chains, before he lunged at Harry. Before Harry could even move a step, Al-Owal had tackled him to the ground.

"Let her go!" Neville demanded as he and Luna happened upon Ron and Hermione.

"Neville, Luna…it's good to see, despite the circumstances." Ron said looking away from Hermione to see the two he still considered close friends.

"Ron." Neville breathed as he and Luna looked at their old friend.

"I don't want to hurt you guys, so back off." Ron said softly though no one could doubt the sincerity of his words.

"But you'll hurt her?" Luna pointed out as she gestured to the scene before them.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will if I must." Ron said regret and sadness entering his voice.

"Same to you, mate." Neville said as he and Luna took out their wands.

Seeing that his friends wouldn't back down, Ron leapt away from Hermione. Neville and Luna cast separate spell for him, but Ron simply takes out his wand and dispels them, no pun intended, with a simply wave. Ron lands away from them and places his sword back in its sheath. Hermione picks up her wand as the three of them all point their wands at their one time friend.

"Three against one, the odds don't seem in your favor." Luna pointed out.

"I believe it's the other way around Luna." Ron said as a sad smile crosses his face.

Al-Owal has his hand wrapped around Harry's neck as the Potter gasps for breath. He does not want to kill him, but Al-Owal realizes that, while Harry had once fought for peace, now he stands in the way of it. It is only with Harry Potter's death that peace can truly begin, as he will continue to turn the world against Ron if he lives. After his death, Al-Owal will turn himself over to the authorities so Ron can continue to build a better world for his and Nyssa's child. Al-Owal would sacrifice himself for the good of his loved ones.

Al-Owal hadn't noticed Harry's hand off to the side, calling a knife from the table that Harry had plucked from Al-Owal while trapping him. Once he had it in his hand, Ron plunged it into Al-Owal's chest before Al-Owal even knew what was happening. Al-Owal gaped as his grip loosened and he slumped over Harry as the light faded from his eyes. Shakily, Harry pulled Al-Owal off him and stood up, starring at the knife that laid in Al-Owal's bloodied chest, staring in horror at what he had done.

The door burst opened and Harry raised his head to see Nyssa and her guards walk in. all stopped short when they saw Al-Owal, who was no doubt dead. The guards' faces were covered, so Harry couldn't see their reactions. However, Nyssa's face went from horror, anger, and grief all at once. Nyssa completely ignored Harry as she walked over to Al-Owal and knelt down beside her mentor and father figure. She caressed his face as tears ran down her face. Nyssa was completely silent for a moment before she let a shriek of pain and grief.

Nyssa's shriek was heard all throughout the house. Ron stood over his former school mates, turning to walk away as they all shakily pulled themselves to their feet, determined to continue fighting when they all heard it. Ron paled as he recognized the voice of his beloved before he took off after it, ignoring the shouts of his opponents. Ron raced down to the basement, passing some assassins and Bill and Percy on the way, before sprinting into the room. Ron stopped short as he eyed what happened.

Nyssa sat near Al-Owal's corpse, sobbing over it while Harry stood over them both, blood on his shirt. Quickly realizing what had happened, Ron felt a great dragon awaken within him as he stared at Harry who didn't even seem to notice him. Realizing that Nyssa needed him more than he needed vengeance, Ron pulled out his wand and pressed it gently against the side of his throat. Using his magic to amplify his voice, Ron spoke so that the entire house could hear him.

"Stop the fighting; there will be no more bloodshed today. My assassins, report to the basement." Ron ordered before lowering his wand and approaching his wife.

Nyssa had stopped sobbing, but now simply stared ahead blankly. She didn't even seem aware of Ron kneeling down behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. The League all came down the stair and all stared in shock at Al-Owal's dead body. Behind them, the Order of the Phoenix, partly out of caution and partly out of curiosity, had followed them. They too stared stunned at the dead body of Al-Owal. Ron stood up and faced them and the Order gaped, for it was the first time many of them had seen Ron in over a decade.

"We have lost one of our own tonight," Ron addressed the League, "to honor his memory, we will return to Nanda Parbat and give him an honorable burial."

Ron nodded to Nysa's guards and they walked over to Al-Owal and attempted to move him but Nyssa resisted. Ron knelt down and whispered something in her ear and stood up with her in his arms as the two assassins, with some help from another two, lifted Al-Owal above their heads and began to carry him out. The Order moved aside as they carried him up the steps. Slowly, the other assassins began to follow them until the only ones left were Ron and Nyssa.

"You did this." Nyssa hissed at Harry before attempting to lung at him only to be held back by Ron.

"There will be time for that later, go upstairs and lead the League out. I need to have a talk with Harry." Ron told her, everyone surprised when Ron spat Harry's name like it was poison.

Nyssa glared at Harry once more before storming up the stairs after the others. Ron was left along with the Order that he had once been a part of, everyone staring at him, waiting to see his next move. Ron slowly walked toward Harry, his face blank, everyone wondering what he would do. Harry gulped and opened his mouth to speak before Ron punched him in the face. Everyone moved to help, but stopped short when they realized Ron was not attacking. Harry groaned as he removed his hand from his face, realizing he's have a black eye tomorrow. He looked back at Ron, sad green eyes meeting enraged blue.

"You know, I used to think we were like brothers, but now I see you for what you truly are," Ron said rage in his voice as everyone looked at him startled, "a brother would not betray me in the way you have tonight. You're not a brother, you're my enemy."

"You were trying to start a war Ron, I did what I had to do to try and prevent it." Harry justified but Ron just scoffed.

"I told you from the beginning I wasn't trying to start a war, but the Ministry has warped your mind to the point where that's the only way you can see it. Tell me, how was Al-Owal such a big threat that you had to kidnap him? What did he do that was so bad?" Ron demanded and Harry was silent, "that's what I thought. You have become so scared of another Voldemort that you have started to act like him. You want a war, fine. I declare war on you, Harry Potter." 

"Ron no!" Ginny pleaded but her brother ignored her.

"For what you have done here today, you will suffer. I'm going to hurt you…the way you hurt Nyssa. When I return, you will feel her pain." Ron growled before turning away from Harry.

The rest of the Order tensed, waiting for him to attack. But no attack came; he simply walked right by them, as if he didn't notice any of them. Ron reached the stairs and paused, like he was considering his next movement. Ron turned to the rest of the order and regarded them carefully, as if he was considering his words very carefully.

"A wise man once said "we must all make the choice between what is right and what is easy." You all face that same choice now," Ron told them and they all looked at him, not understanding what he was telling them, "you may either stand aside to prevent more bloodshed, or you can join Harry in the war he caused, but you will be drawn into the conflict if you do. Considering you all helped Harry hold my friend Al-Owal captive, thus making you all equally responsible for his death, I'd say this warning is more than you deserve."

Having said his piece, Ron made his way up the stairs. His audience was too stunned to even think of a reply.

Nanda Parbat, June 19th

7:32 P.M.

Ron stood in the bed chambers he shared with his wife, lingering in the doorway as he stared at his distraught beloved. Nyssa hadn't said a word since the entire trip back to the palace and she hadn't said a word since they had arrived home either. Nyssa currently sat on their bed, dressed in the dress her maids had picked out for her for the funeral. The dog that was supposed to be a wedding present sat in her lap, seeming to sense his mistress's sadness and laid there, offering her silent comfort. Ron walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, gathering his wits before speaking.

"I was supposed to give the eulogy at Fred's funeral," Ron said and Nyssa finally looked over at him, "George was in no condition to do it, so the task fell to me. But I didn't even go, it was too hard. It was a decision I came to regret deeply, however much it hurts that Al-Owal is gone, you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't go."

"I just…can't believe he's gone." Nyssa said her voice cracking with the grief.

"He may be gone, but he will live on in our memories. We will avenge him my love, I promise." Ron vowed and Nyssa gave him a curious look.

"What are you going to do?" Nyssa asked curiously.

"What I should have done after acquiring the Elder Wand's allegiance and kill Harry Potter. But first, I'm going to make him suffer as you are suffering now. Before he dies, he will understand what he did to you and why he deserves to die." Ron said his voice a growl.

No words were exchanged as the two took hands and rose, the dog jumping off Nyssa's lap and trailing behind them. The trio walked into the chamber they were married in to see the League gathered there. On a pyre sat lay Al-Owal, looking as though he were asleep. Nyssa's grip on Ron's hand tightened at the sight, but Ron squeezed her hand back in reassurance before letting go. Ron approached the pyre as an assassin handed him a flaming torch. Ron turned to the League and cleared his throat, finding it difficult to speak.

"Al-Owal trained many of us here, he will be remembered for teaching us not only how to be an assassin, but teaching us the code. Having honor is not a sin, it is a strength. Al-Owal taught us all that killing someone, if done for the right reasons, does not make us monsters; it makes us revengers, protectors. For many of us, he was more than a teacher, he was a friend, a mentor, a father," Ron paused as he gazed at Nyssa momentarily before continuing, "Al-Owal may be gone, but he lives on in each of us. Remember his teachings, and Al-Owal will never be gone. Remember Al-Owal and his compassion, sternness, and the way he protected all of us from the Ra's who came before. Rest in peace my friend, you will be missed."

Ron turned towards the pyre and taped the torch on the wood, setting it on fire. The fire spread and soon enough, Al-Owal was set on fire. The entire League was silent for several moments, more people than just Nyssa and Ron shedding tears for their fallen mentor. Then, an unfamiliar voice ran through the room and put everyone on guard.

"Nice speech, but a little too touchy feely for my tastes." A man with dark hair, blue eyes, and dressed in civilian clothes walked in causing the League to pull out their weapons before Ron barked at them in Arabic.

"Forgive my assassins; we don't get many guests here. Floyd Lawton I presume, or would you prefer your more colorful title: Deadshot?" Ron inquired.

"Call me whatever you want, so long as I get paid." Deadshot said and Ron chuckled.

"Just let me get your contract out," Ron said before reaching into his green robe and pulling out his wand and pointing it at Deadshot, " _Imperio_."

Deadshot stiffened as his blue eyes got a glazed look in them. Ron put his wand back in his robe as the League looked on, wonder and awe at what had just transpired. Only Nyssa, who knew what had happened, smirked at what was to come. Ron walked over and placed a hand on Deadshot's shoulder as though they were old friends.

"That's better, now here's what you're going to do."

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review. Later guys.**


	10. The Demon's revenge

**I do not own Harry Potter, Arrow, or anything else you may recognize.**

 **On an unrelated to this story, if any of you would like to find an Arrow story that has nothing to do with Olicity; I have recently set up a community. You can find it on my profile, so check it out if you want. If not, that's your choice.**

 **Carry on.**

Hermione Granger's apartment, June 22nd

8:23 P.M.

Hermione had built a grand professional life in the last ten years, but not so much a personal life. She had grown steadily through the ranks at the Ministry, until she had reached deputy head of the department of magical creatures, appealing unjust laws against magical creatures such as House elves. However, her personal life left much to be desired. In the last ten years, she had been on a total of five dates, not of which had lasted more than an hour and all ended badly. She rarely went out with friends, and when she did it was only on special occasions.

It was these thoughts that went through Harry's head as he stood in Hermione's apartment. The two were doing research into the League, but so far no dice. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, no one seemed to know anything about the League.

"I have to go; we'll look for more information tomorrow." Harry said glumly as he put on his jacket and moved to the door.

"Harry, this isn't your fault. You must know that." Hermione told him and he paused at the door.

"No, it is my fault Hermione. I was so convinced that Ron was a menace that I wasn't really listening, to him or to anyone. And now anyone he kills to get to me, it's all on me Hermione." Harry said in frustration.

Before Hermione could reply, the sound of breaking glass sounded throughout the apartment. Harry's Auror training kicked in and he looked around for the source of the noise, completely blocking out Hermione. Finally, he spotted it: there was a hole in Hermione's kitchen window the size of a bullet. Harry was about to pint it out to Hermione when he heard a loud thud.

Whirling around, Harry saw Hermione lying on the floor staring up at something. Faster than lightning, Harry sprinted over and gathered her in his arms. Hermione was staring at something; her eyes were unfocused, as though she had gone blind. Her breaths were shallow and uneven and her heart rate was erratic. Harry spotted a bloodstain by Hermione's hip and finally he realized where the bullet had landed.

"Come on, stay with me Hermione." Harry begged, his voice beginning to crack with emotion.

"Harry…I…" Hermione never finished and she slumped in his arm as she took her last breath.

The world tilted on its axis and nothing else existed for Harry Potter. The only thing that existed was him, holding his best friend's corpse in his arms. He heard a ringing and, after a moment, he realized it was the phone ringing, but he could not bring himself to leave Hermione in order to answer. Then, the answering machine went off and he heard a familiar voice that filled him with rage.

"Pick up the phone Harry, we need to talk. I know you're there, so stop being a git and answer the bloody phone."

Harry lowered Hermione's body the floor before he stood up. Storming over to the phone, he yanked it into his hand, snarling before speaking.

"What have you done Ron?" Harry demanded.

"Well, it looks like I've just eliminated an enemy, a very dangerous enemy at that." Ron told him casually.

"This wasn't an enemy, this was Hermione!" Harry snarled enraged.

"Now you know how it feels to lose someone you care about because of the person you think is your best friend." Ron told him coolly.

"So you used Hermione to make a point, to get to me?" Harry snarled.

"The same way you used Al-Owal to get to me." Ron reminded him icily.

"I didn't plan to kill him Ron, it just happened." Harry tried to reason with him but Ron wouldn't hear it.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, what matters is it happened. You will suffer for what you have done, Harry Potter." Ron spat before he hung up.

Before Harry could truly absorb what had happened, he heard the sound of shattering glass behind him. Harry all but dropped the phone as he whirled around and faced two assassins standing where Hermione's window once was. Before anyone said anything, the front door burst open and two more assassins stormed in, swords raised. Harry eyed his opponents, knowing that even with magic; he could not take out all four of them.

Harry reached into his pocket while the assassins, thinking he was going for his wand, did nothing to stop him. They wanted the chance to make the one who killed their teacher suffer. However, instead of pulling out his wand, Harry threw down a dark colored ball to the floor. Upon impact, it exploded the room was covered in a dark, black smoke that made visibility impossible, even for one trained by the League. When it faded, Harry was gone.

League safe house

8:49 P.M.

"I'm afraid he escaped my lord." One of the assassins told Ron as the four bowed before him, Nyssa, and the controlled-Deadshot.

"It is of no consequence, I never expected you to succeed." Ron said dismissively and the four assassins snapped their heads up at his words.

"You never expected us to succeed?" The assassin asked disbelief in his voice.

"Harry is cunning and resourceful, it will take more than four assassins, none of which able to use magic, in order to bring him down." Ron told him.

"Then why send us there in the first place?" Another assassin inquired.

"To make a point." Nyssa explained.

"I want Harry to know I'm coming after him and will take no prisoners, no matter what past he and I may have. After all, theatrics and deception…" Ron trailed off, waiting for them to finish.

"Are powerful tools." The four assassins finished the quote they had all learned in unison.

"In addition, I want Harry to get a little taste of what he did to Nyssa. He will pay for what he has done and when he does, he will know why he deserves to die," Ron vowed darkly as everyone, save Deadshot, smirked, "now, did you do what I have asked?"

"It has been done, Lord Ra's." The head assassin assured him.

"Brilliant." Ron smirked.

London, June 23rd

7:17 A.M.

Harry skulked around the side of the alley, seeing the entrance to the Ministry. He had not returned home last night, not wanting to put his family at risk. While he knew Ron would not normally harm, his sister, Ron was clearly letting his grief rule his actions. His only change for a chance to stop Ron now was to convince Kingsley that Ron had become too dangerous to work with. Little did he know that he was being watched.

On a rooftop, Deadshot had his rifle trained on Harry. He put a hand to the small Comms in his ear that got him in couch with home base before speaking.

"I have a visual on the target, should I take care of it?" he asked in a blank voice.

League safe house

7:19 A.M.

"No, it's not time yet, he doesn't understand what he has done yet. Return to home base, now." Ron ordered before cutting communications.

"Trouble beloved?" Nyssa asked concerned.

"Not at all. In fact, everything is going perfectly as planned." Ron smirked at her before the pair headed into a room.

Two assassins straightened and bowed as they entered, but Ron and Nyssa paid them no mind. Their attention was on the woman tied to the chair in the center of the room. Because that woman was Hermione Granger, alive.

"What happened, why am I here?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, you were shot with a bullet laced with a rare poison that gives the temporary appearance of death. And you're here because I need something from you." Ron told her chipper.

"I'm not helping you kill Harry." Hermione sneered.

"I'm not giving you a choice. No one is coming to rescue you because, as far as the world is concerned, Hermione Granger died last night." Ron reminded her cruelly.

"I will never cooperate with you." Hermione vowed.

"Never say never Hermione, because if you thought last night was bad, just you wait. I'm just getting started." Ron said with a malicious smirk as he waved over the two assassins by the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hermione asked getting an uncomfortable pit in her stomach.

"Well, I'm going to allow you to get acquainted with my friends here. I'll be back in an hour, see if you're up to changing your mind." Ron said as he and Nyssa turned to leave.

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to hurt me if you didn't have to!" Hermione cried out fearfully, flashes of Malfoy Manor going through her mind.

"I wasn't…then Harry killed Al-Owal and you and my family just sat back and let it happen. As far as I'm concerned, from now on if you get in my way, you're all dragon meat." Ron told her coldly before he and Nyssa walked away.

The Ministry of Magic

7:25 A.M.

Harry was in the elevator, riding to the top level, where Kingsley's office was. He had made it inside the Ministry and was planning what exactly he was going to say to his boss when his danger sense, which he had developed over his year on the run and his years as an Auror, kicked in. out of instinct, he ducked as a sword hit against the wall, right where his shoulder had been mere seconds ago. One of the three occupants of the elevator was holding a sword and stared at Harry with such hate that it surprised him. The other occupants did not seem surprised and Harry figured out why when they drew their own swords. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

"You three are members of the League." Harry said as he stood up and drew his wand.

"Eadala Mr. Potter." The assassin who had first attacked sneered.

"And that means?" Harry asked.

"Justice, it's Arabic for justice. And we will have justice for Al-Owal!" The assassin roared as the three lunged at Harry.

 **So, what did you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated. Later guys!**


End file.
